Difference in Worlds
by Shalvation
Summary: Len Kagamine is an average student, if you exclude the fact that he's a Holder which are people with special abilities. He has always kept his ability a secret in pursuit of a normal life. However, when his class has a transfer student his secret is put to danger. Rated T for Violence. Romance pair-ups will be decided later. Missing tags - Action and Comedy. Better summary inside
1. The Beginning

**I'm writing a new story because I felt like my other story seemed way too… dragged on. It felt like it had too many fillers and the such… so I decided to write this!**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

**Brief pre-summary**

The city of Karant, a city made on top of an artificial island a few kilometers off the shore of Tokyo. Karant became quickly populated by eager civilians attempting to either start a business or begin their life anew. The island currently has only one school that teaches from elementary all the way to high school. Scholarships were sent out throughout the globe causing the school to quickly become international.

Len Kagamine is one of these students. He's an average boy with average grades and a slightly above average physical condition. His slight feminine feature confuses people on whether if he is a boy or not. His trademark ponytail he'd always tie his hair back into doesn't help his case much either.

Across the world there are people known as the 'Holders', people who have special abilities. So far, there are only 30 existing Holders, all of whom were transferred under a project into the school in Karant. Len is one of these Holders, however, he has kept his ability secret from those around him in attempt to live a simple and normal life. Even if one of his closest friends is also a Holder, he still keeps his own ability a secret.

**General POV**

"Hey girl, you want to have a good time?" a scruffy looking man offered a 'girl' with white hair that reached the shoulders. He had an ominous feel around him as he and the 2 men behind him approached 'her'. Regardless, showing only a slight bit of nervousness, the 'girl' nodded and followed the men into a car.

…

"Okay, Piko just messaged us the OK." A blonde girl with a long ponytail turned to face the group behind her.

"So I'll just walk in there and beat up anyone I see, right?" a girl with brown hair cracked her knuckles as she looked towards the run-down warehouse.

"Well, yeah, but please try to keep the damage away from the warehouse itself. You don't want any more debt, do you?"

"Isn't the warehouse abandoned?" the brown haired girl suddenly became cautious.

"It's not abandoned. That's why the owner of it sent us on this job." The blonde girl sent a message with her phone and turned back to the group. "Okay then, Teto, you and Gakupo go around back and make sure no one escapes. Meiko, you go straight through the front. Kaito you go in with Meiko and make sure she doesn't cause any major damage to the structure itself. Len, you and Miku go around to the sides and make sure none of them tries to escape through the windows." she gave each member of the group a role and nodded firmly. "Alright! Let's do it!"

…

"Hehe, nice catch." A man wearing sunglasses despite being indoors smirked at the white haired 'girl' in front of him.

"She'll probably sell for a lot!" One of the men exclaimed rather joyfully.

"Hahahaha! Good job you guys." The man with sunglasses, who seemed to be the boss of the group, cackled loudly.

**BAM!**

"We're here to rescue you Piko!" a boy with blue hair and a long scarf around his neck declared loudly. The blue haired boy stood on top of the now fallen warehouse door next to the brunette called Meiko.

"So you guys are the thugs selling drugs and trying to sell our students off to the black market, huh?" Meiko smirked as she subconsciously started counting all the men in the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the vandals shouted.

"It doesn't matter! We'll just tie you guys up and sell you guys too!" the man in sunglasses declared menacingly. "Get them!" Following his order the men all began to charge at the two.

"Heh, who are we? We're the Vocaloid! And you'll be thinking twice before you try to commit crime in Karant after this!" Meiko announced and charged at the men as well. One of the thugs attempted to throw his fist at Meiko but was quickly punched straight in the face with a devastating blow so powerful that it sent him flying back along with everyone behind him.

"W-what?! A m-monster?!" the thug boss was staring in shock at his now unconscious men lying on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meiko was now standing in front of the man in sunglasses, who was now trying to run away. Not allowing him to react, she quickly dealt a quick punch to his gut and knocked him out completely.

"Oi! Stop taking all the fun!" the blue haired boy shouted as he took on a group of the thugs.

"Damn kid! He's like a snake! Keeps squirming around and dodging all our hits!" a man grunted annoyingly as he tried to land a kick.

"Haha! I prefer to be called the wind!" the boy side stepped the kick and smacked the back of the thug's neck making the thug's body go limp.

"R-run! They're monsters!" a couple of vandals began to panic and ran out the backdoor.

…

"Oh! No you don't!" a purple ponytailed person had swung his wooden sword and knocked back some of the thugs that were attempting to flee. However, one of thugs was able to avoid the blow and kept running.

"Stop right there!" a girl with pink hair chased after the thug. Her hair was in the shape of drills on both sides and she carried a naginata that was much longer than her own body.

"H-how is she catching up to me so easily?!" the man gritted his teeth as he tried to run faster. Regardless, the girl had already caught up to him and lunged straight at him, impaling her naginata into the side of his shirt and pinning him to the floor.

…

Having witnessed his companions knocked out through the rear exit, a thug rushed towards the side window and pried it open, quickly crawling through it.

"Sorry about this." A blonde boy swung down a metal pipe onto the man's back causing him to groan in pain and fall over.

.

.

.

"Good job guys!" the blonde girl greeted the group.

The police had appeared after the last thug was down and started apprehending the criminals.

"Are you okay Len? I tried giving you the safest job but it seems one of them got through." the blonde girl started examining the blonde boy's body.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Len reassured her.

"But you were so brave taking on that thug! You're making me fall in love with you again! Please marry me!" the blonde girl pleaded while getting down on one knee.

"Thanks for the offer, Neru. But let's just be friends." Len brushed her off nonchalantly.

"Tch" Neru clicked her tongue and got up.

"Piko that look looks great on you!" the purple haired boy patted the boy with white hair, who was now taking the ribbon out of his hair.

"Ow, stop that Gakupo. And why do I have to do this role?" Piko asked, while fixing his hair.

"Because you look the part perfectly." Neru replied as she dusted her skirt.

"What about Len?!" Piko pointed towards the blonde boy.

"I can't let my future husband dress as a girl!" Neru quickly glanced at Len who was pretending to not pay attention.

"Haa… I'm sorry I asked." Piko slumped his shoulders.

"You should dress up like that more often." Gakupo patted him again.

"I'm not going to dress like this just to please your strange fetish, Gakupo." Piko responded, scooting away from him.

"W-what? I-I don't have any strange fetish like that!" Gakupo's face lit up red.

"Shut up Gakupo! We don't want to listen to your fetishes!" the girl with twin drills kicked Gakupo in the shin.

"Ow! Teto! I keep telling you that I don't have any fetish like that!" Gakupo tried to defend himself.

"Stop talking about disgusting things in front of us innocent girls!" Meiko shouted, kicking Gakupo in the side sending him flying. "Let's go get something to eat! Gakupo is paying!" Meiko declared. With a cheer of agreement from the girls we left the warehouse.

**Len POV**

The alarm blared waking me from my sleep. Reaching my arm out of my futon I pressed down onto the snooze button. I tried to get up but felt something latched onto my waist.

"Good morning Neru." I pulled the covers off of me and saw Neru with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning Len. I heard boys suffered from a thing called 'morning wood' so I came to take care of it!" she spoke as if it was something obvious for her to do.

"Well sorry, after living in the same dorm as you for a year now I'm able to restrain that." I got her off and started putting my futon into the closet while Neru sat in the middle of my room. "Okay, let's go eat breakfast." Ignoring the previous incident I left the room with Neru tailing behind me. It's pretty easy ignoring Neru's assertive behavior since she's been doing it for the past 5 years.

"Morning Len! Neru!" Miku greeted us in the dining room.

"What brings you here, Miku?" I took my seat at the table as I asked.

"Auntie invited me in." the tealette replied while setting down the plates.

"Where's Obaa-san anyways?" Neru asked as she obviously sat beside me.

"She went to the big sale at the market." Miku who was the cousin of the dorm owner started putting out a couple of toasts.

"Oh, I was going to ask her about the new tenants." Neru took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Oh right! I asked auntie about them earlier! She said they were both girls."Miku settled down on the other side of the table.

"It doesn't matter! Since none of them could beat my undying love for Len!" Neru declared with her mouth full of bread.

"Who says they're going to love me?" I questioned her but was ignored.

"You know, despite being our strategist, you sure are head over heels when it comes to Len." Miku mused as she watched Neru's enthusiasm.

"Of cou-" Neru was about to start talking about her feelings towards me so I decided to cut it.

"Well, we're probably going to be late if we eat any longer." I finished the piece of toast and stood up.

"Oh you're right." Miku stood up and helped put the dishes into the sink.

"Hmph…"

"Let's go then."

…

"My name is Danchez Stephan! I am best boxer in my home country! I am here to challenge you Sakine Meiko!" a bald man with a dark tan stood on the riverside path.

"Hah, how convenient I wanted to stretch a bit." The brunette stood a few yards in front of the boxer with a smirk on her face.

"When you're ready." A boy in a school uniform stood in the center acting as the referee. "Ready… FIGHT!"

"Hup!" the boxer rushed forward, holding his arms against his chest in a defensive form. "Take this!" stretching out his right arm he aimed a right hook at her.

"Ha…" Meiko let out a sigh. "Too slow." With one swift motion her first collided square in the face of the boxer sending him barreling back and into the river.

"Victor Sakine Meiko!" the referee announced the winner followed by cheers from the people that gathered to watch, which mostly consisted of students of Karant.

"You're so amazing!"

"So beautiful and strong!"

"Please go out with me!"

The latter cry was from a female student since the guys were usually too scared of her to actually confess.

"Sure~ I'd love to go anywhere with cute girls~"Meiko had already wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and was lifting her chin to face herself.

"Quite the lady killer, aren't you, and so early in the morning at that." I commented as Neru, Miku and I got our way through the crowd.

"What's so wrong with a beautiful girl like me being with such cute kouhai(1)s like her?" Meiko took her arm off the girl and turned to face us.

"You're just leeching off them." I remarked.

"No I'm not. I can't help it if they offer me so many things!" she tried to justify her actions. The crowd had dispersed after they noticed Meiko's childhood friends approach.

"Ah! The girls left…" Meiko groaned as she noticed them disappear and turned towards me. "Len! You owe me a parfait!" she lunged at me and latched her arms around my neck putting me in a choke hold.

"W-why? You still have that debt you know!" I struggled against her overpowering hold but for only a moment.

"Such a nice weather we're having…" Meiko was instantly off me and was now nonchalantly walking ahead.

"Even if you do that I'm not going to forget the money you owe me."

"Eeeeeeeh. You're so stingy, Len." Meiko whined.

"Why not get a part-time job? Physical labor would probably be easy for you."

"Because it's boring!" she complained. I let out a sigh and gave up.

We continued walking along the river side towards the school and met up with Gakupo and Piko who were ahead of us.

"Yo"

"Good morning." Greeting each other briefly we continued our way to school.

"Where's Kaito?" Meiko spoke up as she looked around for the absent blunette.

"He said something about a new ice cream shop opening up at Izu." Piko recalled.

"Only Kaito." I laughed.

"How's that Ice cream-maniac even going to get all the way there?" Gakupo wondered as we left the river side and got closer to school.

"Probably hitch a ride like always." Neru, who was texting with her phone beside me, guessed.

"Well we're here now. See you later Meiko." We separated from Meiko since she was a year older than us and had to go to the upperclassman building.

…

"Len! What took you guys so long?!" a pair of drills came and confronted me once I entered our class.

"Meiko had another challenger down by the river." I placed my bag on my desk.

"What?! And no one told me?!" I watched as the drills threatened to literally drill someone. Okay well no, Teto's hair wasn't going to commit murder, it just looks so menacing bouncing around like that.

"We didn't have any bread to call you out." Neru explained while setting her bag on the table next to mine. Despite the fact that her seat is 2 tables away.

"What does bread have to do with it?!" Teto began to pout.

"It's the equivalent of a dog treat for you." Neru had already taken out her phone and was texting away.

"Waaah. Miku! They're treating me like a dog!... again." Teto clung onto Miku who was taking her books out of her bag. Coincidentally all of the Vocaloid members in the 2nd year are in the same class, so it's really convenient for us.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy you something at the bakery on our way home." She patted Teto on the head.

"A baguette?!" Teto perked up at the mention of a bakery. Attach a tail on her and it'd be wagging like crazy right now.

"Like a dog…" both Neru and I sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hey Len, have you heard about the transfer student?" a boy with red hair came up to me.

"Hey Akaito. And yeah, I did." I sat back on top of my table.

"I heard the person is foreigner!" Akaito spoke excitedly.

"Isn't almost every student in this school a foreigner?" I gave him a quizzical look curious on why he was so excited.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The red head waved his finger at me. "The person isn't JUST a foreigner, but a person with a high status as well!" he raised his arms up in exaggeration. "So it could be a princess of some far away kingdom and she could be coming here because she's in search for a worthy husband!" Akaito's eyes were sparkling brightly with hope as his mind wandered off.

"Suuure." I decided to play along.

"Okay everyone, settle down." A woman with long silver hair entered the class. Seeing her enter the entire class scurried to their desk. "I know you guys are excited about the new transfer students, but please try to not disturb the classes next door." She gave us a light scolding.

"Sorry, Miriam-sensei…" the class murmured in unison.

"Alright then, now that that's settled. You may come in." the teacher gestured towards the door.

The door slid open and revealed a tall man with blonde hair. His apparel didn't look anything like our school's uniform but more like something a military person would wear.

"Yes! I knew it'd be a guy!" a girl shouted in glee, having had made a bet with her friends a while go.

"Quite down." The teacher hushed the students and turned towards the man. "Excuse me, may I ask who you are? The paper here says the new student is a girl."

"Oh sorry." The man cleared his throat. "I am General Leon of the France army. I am the girl's father and I'm here to see her new classmates beforehand." He took a glance around the class, making most of the students tense up. "I hope everyone can be good friends with my daughter. However, if I get news that a boy approached my girl with love intentions…" he didn't finish his sentence and simply flicked his wrist and a hunting knife appeared in his hand. The message was sent perfectly to the boys, seeing that they tensed up even more.

"Can you please put the knife away?" our teacher asked in a rather kind manner, not paying any heed to the heavy atmosphere.

"Pardon me." He flicked his wrist again making the knife disappear somewhere into his sleeve.

"So where is your daughter?" Miriam-sensei leaned to the side to look behind the General.

"It seems her flight was delayed so she'll be attending school starting tomorrow. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience." He bowed his head to her.

"No no! There's nothing we can do about it, right? Then it's fine." She was flustered that someone of such high status would suddenly bow to her.

"Thank you for understanding." He raised his head. "Unfortunately I have urgent business to attend to back in France. Even though it pains me to not be able to see my beloved daughter, I'll take my leave. Excuse me." As abrupt his entrance seemed his departure was the same.

"What a nice man." The class sweat dropped at the teacher's comment.

After homeroom ended the class began bustling again with talk about the mysterious transfer student and the intimidating father.

"There goes your idea." I walked over to Akaito's desk.

"Nope, this is even more exciting!" he stood abruptly from his chair. "A relationship with a girl and a powerful father who rejects that relationship. You have to show the father how serious you are about his daughter and earn his approval!" he was swooning over his own thoughts again.

"Okay then…" I backed away from him and left him to his fantasies.

"Hey Len, you look really handsome today~" Teto came over with her arms behind her back.

"Teto, I don't have any bread." I turned to face the girl with the rather cheesy smile on her face.

"That's not it! I need to copy your notes for class!" she got straight to the point, which made me let out a sigh.

"'You know Neru's the smart one." I turned towards Neru who was sitting at the desk next to mine.

"Yeah, but she won't show me it! So I figured she'd obviously have showed you hers." She kept pressing forward towards me. It pains me to admit but I did have Neru's notes; since we made conditions that I can copy her notes as long as I don't lock the door of my dorm room. It was a price I was willing to pay.

"Do you know why she isn't showing you her notes?" I asked while turning back to Teto who was now invading my personal bubble.

"She did say something about me studying…" the pink haired girl cocked her head to the side in thought.

"And that's my answer." I pushed her away so she wasn't in my personal space anymore.

"What?! Len, pleaaaaase!" Teto reentered my bubble and started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ha…" I let out a sigh and pulled on her right drill to get her away.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she yelped.

"Fine, I'll let you copy my notes. But next time you need to pay attention to class." I flicked her forehead.

"Fine…" she grumbled and snatched my notebook.

"You shouldn't spoil her like that." A pair of teal twin tails came up to my side.

"Says the person who offered to take her to a bakery." I said jokingly.

"What could I do? She just looked so adorable when she latched onto me like that!" she said dreamingly.

"You know sometimes I think you're like Meiko."

"I-I don't like girls! I just really like adorable things!" Miku got flustered.

"Yeah yeah." I chuckled and returned back to my seat.

As I took my seat at my table Neru instantly turned towards me.

"Did you switch seats again?" I was the first one to talk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter."

"Does to me…" I muttered but she pretended to not hear.

"What do you think about the new transfer student?" she looked me directly in the eye.

"Uhm… I wouldn't know until I've actually met the person." I replied.

"Don't go and get attached to her. You have me you know." She pointed at herself reassuringly.

"Yup, I'm really glad I have such a good friend like you around." I gave her a smile.

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue in disappointment.

She was about to continue her advances but stopped once the first bell rang, signaling the start of class. Letting out another click of her tongue she decided to give up for now. Having noticed this I turned to look forward as well, drifting into my own thoughts._ 'A mysterious transfer student, huh?'_

"Things are going to get interesting…"

**CHAPTER E-**

"Did you say something?" Neru turned to look at me.

"Huh? What? Oh no… nothing." I turned away embarrassed.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Ahahahaha~ What an ending for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Let's hope you begin waiting anxiously for my next update! And for those of you who feel like they know this story sort of, you may be right since I did use a Visual Novel to base this off of. However, I'll be doing my own spin offs and side stories.**

**At first I planned to continue writing and make this chapter longer, but, I'm right now writing this at 3AM and I felt like I've wrote enough. I need some criticism!... Please refrain from hurting me… mentally.**

**Oh, and for those of you who're wondering if there is going to be romance in this. The answer is 'Yes'. But, I'm still conflicting on how I should do the match up. Should I write this like a VN and go down a heroine's route? Writing this up to a split point and writing separate stories for each heroine?... Hm… I feel like that'll require too much work, but if I must, I'll try. If I do end up having to do this, I may need to recruit helpers to assist me.**

**Okay so to wrap things up! Please leave your review! Tell me if you want more of this or should I attempt to write something else?! You guys decide! Leave me that review with yooooooooour opinion. Or you can just leave me a nice comment… It'll raise my self esteem 'cause I lost that long time ago.**

**So yeah, THANKS FOR READING!**

**(1)Kouhai - an underclassman**


	2. Transfer Students are the Worst!

**Next chapter! And I'm in desperate need for a proof-reader! Somebody heeeeelp me!~**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Two – Transfer Students are the Worst**

**Len POV**

"Lunch break!" Gakupo and Piko came over to me.

"Len, let's go grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria." Gakupo suggested, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't feel that hungry right now. I'll go grab a bite at the school store later on." I ducked away from Gakupo's arm and turned towards them.

"Oh. Alright then." He and Piko had a worried expression on their face for only a slight moment before returning back to their normal selves. "See you later then." Gakupo gave me a short wave and they made their way out of class.

"Okay then." I stood up from my seat and stretched. "Where should I go…" Neru, Miku, and Teto had already gone to the cafeteria, so I was left alone in the class. "The roof sounds nice." Nodding my head at my decision I made my way out of the class and up the stairwell. Opening the door to the roof I took a glimpse around and noticed that it was empty. Climbing up next to the water tower, I laid back onto the concrete floor in the shade of the water container.

…

"No one here, huh?" a voice sounded at the entrance of the roof. Deciding not to pay much mind to it, I resumed relaxing. A moment later I could hear the sound of light clicks of something opening. "Eating alone again, huh?" I heard a second voice but something didn't seem right about it. It didn't feel like it came from another person but more like that one person was speaking in a more high tone. Having provoked my interest I sneaked a peak over the ledge to see who it was. "Kaiko, you haven't talked to any of your new classmates!" the high toned voice scolded the other. "I know but I can't seem to get the right words out…" the first voice spoke in a hush tone. It was a girl, as far as I can tell from looking at her back, and she had short blue hair that only reached her shoulders. Her height was probably only to about my neck, but since she was sitting down I wasn't certain.

"You know talking to yourself may be the problem." I jumped down from beside the water container.

"Eep!" the girl let out a yelp in surprise.

"Haha. Sorry for scaring you." I chuckled at her reaction.

"U-uhm, who are you?" she spoke in mumbles and sounded really nervous but I was still able to make out what she said.

"My name is Len Kagamine. I'm a 2nd year here." I gave her a smile and offered my hand to shake.

"Oh… I'm Shin… Kaiko. I just transferred here from overseas… I'm a 1st year." She was fiddling with her fingers as she spoke not noticing my outstretched hand.

"Be more confident Kaiko!" I heard the high toned voice again but it wasn't coming from the girl.

"Hm? Who was that?" I surveyed the area for anyone else but to no avail.

"That was my friend… Kyu." The girl turned around and brought something up to my view. It was a little figurine in the shape of a cat. It was yellow with brown tips on its ears and the head was comically larger than its body. It was something you'd probably get out of a capsule machine.

"Hello!" The figurine raised its arm and waved at me. It would have been cute to see a little girl just playing with her toy and making it wave with her hands. But, this was different. The figurine was moving by itself even its lips were moving. Either she's an incredibly good ventriloquist or this thing really is talking by itself.

"Hello there?" I asked more than greeted.

"I'm Kyu, Kaiko's guardian!" the figure put his hands against his hip and stood proudly.

"I'm a Holder and I can bring inanimate objects to life…" Kaiko explained to me but she looked really anxious while she did. As if she was worried about how I was going to react.

"That's amazing." I bent down a bit to take a closer look at Kyu.

"You don't think its weird?" she glanced up at me with a glint of hope in her eye.

"Not really. I've lived in Karant all my life so Holders aren't anything new to me." I stood up straight and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you a Holder too?" she asked me a purely innocent question but that sudden question caught me off guard. The fact that I'm a Holder is a secret I've been holding onto ever since I realized I was one. It wasn't because I was afraid of what people would think of me, it didn't matter since I had the Vocaloid who'd always stick by me, however, it was because of my desire to be normal. I didn't want people to treat me any differently than they do a normal person. I didn't need the special treatment. The only person that knows of my ability is probably the headmaster, and he agreed to keep it a secret as well.

"Ah… well. No, I'm not a Holder. I'm just your average teenager." I waved the question off nonchalantly. "So, what was that about you not talking to any of your classmates?" I recalled the thing I overheard so that I could change the subject.

"Y-you heard that?!" her face burned a bright red.

"I sort of overheard it…" I scratched my head awkwardly. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear!" I didn't want to seem like some creep. But my panicking was short lived since I heard Kaiko giggle.

"Don't worry. I don't think Kagamine-senpai is a bad person." She was now talking normally, without any unease in her voice, which brought ease to me as well.

"Thanks." I thanked her for acknowledging me. "Now back to the main point. Have any of your classmates actually approached you?"

After a moment of thought she finally replied. "Nope, I don't recall anyone approaching me…" she sounded depressed as she said that.

"Did you try approaching them yourself?"

"Well uhm…" Kaiko's word started trailing off.

"She was talking to me most of the time!" Kyu had crawled up Kaiko's arm and sat on her shoulder.

"Have you showed Kyu to anyone in your class?"

She shook her head in response. I could imagine her in her seat talking to Kyu. If the person wasn't close enough they wouldn't notice that it was actually moving and replying back, so it would appear like Kaiko was simply talking to a cat figure.

"That may be the problem. Try showing some of your classmates Kyu." I suggested.

"What if they think it's strange and start avoiding me…" her anxiety returned.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure if they knew your situation then they'd be grateful to be your friend." I raised my hand and patted her head lightly.

"O-okay… I'll try." Her cheeks lit a light pink as I patted her head.

I took a glimpse at my watch and noticed that lunch break was almost over.

"Oh. Well I better run now. I still haven't had lunch yet so I'll be going to the school store." I took my hand off Kaiko's head and turned towards the door. "See you around Shin. Hope you're able to make a lot of friends." I waved at her and ran down the stairs.

"Ah-…" she raised her hand as if to stop me, but I was already gone.

…

"Len! Where were you?!" Neru approached me as I entered the class with a piece of bread in my mouth.

"At the store." I answered briefly.

"Before that!" Neru actually sounded upset with me.

"I was on the roof. Why? Did something happen?" I looked around to see if anything had happened.

"No! Gakupo told me that you were going to eat store bread, so Miku, Teto and I decided to pitch in and give you some of our bento!" she lifted up a yellow bento box with random mismatched food in it. I could tell which food belonged to whom. The onigiri wrapped in leek instead of dried seaweed was obviously Miku. The tiny piece of bread must be Teto who must have been really reluctant to give it up. The last thing in there was a banana, definitely Neru since she'd always have a banana with her to try and persuade me to do something… which would unfortunately sometimes work.

"Thanks, store bread doesn't really fill me up so I'll eat this during the next break." I took the bento box.

"Geez Len… what am I going to do if you suddenly collapse due to malnutrition?!" she started exaggerating. "And then I'll have to take you to the infirmary… where I'd be alone… with an unconscious Len." I thought I could see her drool for a moment.

"Relax, I'm not going to collapse because of something like that… and I better make sure I never do." I shivered. "Anyways." I changed the subject. "Go back to your seat the bell is going to ring."

Giving me a nod Neru walked towards the desk next to mine.

"Neru, go to YOUR desk." I gave her a sharp glare.

"Okay…" she grumbled and returned to her rightful desk.

.

.

.

"Let's go home!" Teto declared happily. She rushed towards Miku and grabbed her hand. "Hurry up! Let's go to the bakery!" Teto bounced up and down jubilantly.

"Calm down Teto. Let me pack my bag first." Miku was trying to put books into her bag with one hand, due to her other being assaulted by the overjoyed pair of drills.

"Len go ahead without me. I'm going to go with Miku to keep Teto under control." Neru told me shortly before going to Miku's side.

"Seems like your wife left without you." Piko joked as he and Gakupo came over to me with their bags over their shoulders.

"She's a friend." I replied not caring much of their teasing.

"Heh. Alright then." Gakupo chuckled.

"Want to go to an arcade?" Piko proposed.

"The Friday Gathering is tomorrow, so why not?" I gave them a nod.

"Alright!" Gakupo pumped his fist and lead the way out of the classroom.

…

As we walked through town we would occasionally stop to greet some of the shopkeepers. Some of them would try to give us something for helping them in a previous occasion, but I would kindly decline them. Gakupo was reluctant though.

"So how's the manga you're reading, Piko?" I started up a conversation since we still had a long distance before we'd reach the arcade.

"It's great! The action scenes really get you immersed into it and the story is really interesting!" Piko began talking in an excited tone. Piko's hobbies are gaming and reading manga, so if anyone brings one of the two up he'd instantly engage into the conversation. So I'd figure this could pass the time.

"What about the girls?" Gakupo brought up, which cause Piko's ear to glow red.

"T-they're okay… they have big b-breasts…" Piko was embarrassed to say that. I couldn't resist chuckling at how innocent he was.

"Let me borrow that manga after you're done!" Gakupo begged.

"N-no! You only want it for the girls! You don't care about the story at all." Piko scooted away from Gakupo.

As Gakupo continued to beg I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Gakupo… Piko, you guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you guys at the arcade." I stopped in my tracks.

"Huh? Sure. Just don't be late." Piko said not really caring since he was too busy trying to get Gakupo off of him.

…

A girl with short blonde hair walked through the streets but stopped and turned to look around frequently. Her large white bow that rested on her head would bounce around as she turned her head in search for something that could help her find her way. Having noticed this, a group of boys, who looked like high school dropouts, decided to take advantage of this.

"You lost?" the boys surrounded the girl. "We can help you get to where you're trying to get to… in exchange you spend some time with us." One of the boys smiled maliciously.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." The girl responded sternly.

"Come on. We can have a good time." the boys became more aggressive and tried to grab the girl's wrist.

"Sorry I took so long. Were you looking for me?" I barged in between the advancing boys and quickly grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the boys sneered.

"Ah, sorry. I'm her boyfriend, so if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." I ignored the glares from the boys and dragged the girl away. After we got a good distance away I let go of her wrist and turned towards her.

"Why'd you help me?" to my surprise the girl's voice didn't sound grateful at all.

"What? I just saw someone in trouble so I decided to help out." I ignored her malice and smiled.

"I could of took care of them myself." The girl wasn't showing any signs of being grateful and she didn't even appear that strong either.

"I didn't want to resolve it with violence."

"Does it not hurt your pride to simply run away from a challenge?" the girl looked at me firmly.

"What challenge? They were just delinquents stirring up trouble." I was starting to feel annoyed.

"I thought people from Japan had more pride…" the girl muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry for saving you." I sneered and turned away from her. "If you're trying to find how to get somewhere then there is a town map in the park down that street." I decided to help her once more and pointed down a path. "And if you didn't need my help, then I'm sorry again. Bye." I said my farewell and left quickly. I didn't bother hearing her reply but I thought I heard her say 'thanks', however, I felt too annoyed to take any heed to it.

.

.

.

"Welcome back Len!" Kaito greeted me at the entrance of our dorm.

"Hey Kaito. How was the ice cream?" I asked as I slid my shoes off.

"It was great! Did you know there was a leek flavored ice cream?" Kaito recalled the taste and cringed a bit. "Not that great though…"

"Did you tell Miku about it?" I threw my bag into my dorm room and walked with Kaito to the living room.

"Yeah, she kept telling me to go back there again and bring her some."

"You know you shouldn't miss out so many school days. You might have to redo a year if you miss too many." I informed him.

"I know, that's why I told her I'd go during a break."

"You're going to go tomorrow, aren't you?" I turned to look at him.

"Yup!" I mentally facepalmed at his reply.

We entered the living room and saw Neru and Teto seated on the couch. Teto had a bag of baguettes set out in front of her on the coffee table. Probably something Miku bought for her. Neru had her eyes glued on her phone and was typing rapidly. I always wondered what she was doing.

"Welcome home Len!" Teto greeted me shortly and returned to watching TV while nibbling on her bread.

Neru turned the screen off of her phone and turned towards me as I sat on the other side of the couch.

"How come you came home so late?" she began questioning me.

"Gakupo got angry while using one of the arcade machines and accidentally broke it. So we had to spend half an hour apologizing to the owner." I began to explain. "Then we noticed it was late so in apology Gakupo bought us dinner." I didn't mention anything about the blonde I met before the whole arcade incident.

"Dinner is never the same without you!" Neru whined.

"You'll live." I reassured her half-heartedly.

Neru leaned towards me and rested her head on my lap and took her phone out. I didn't really mind it much since it wasn't anything off of her regular assertive behavior. The evening went on with me watching TV while Neru used my lap. Kaito was trying to snatch some bread away from Teto but she'd literally bark at him like a dog. Later into the evening a woman who looked well over her 40's entered the room. She had brown hair done into a short curl.

"Hello Obaa-san." I greeted her, since it was probably the first time I saw her today.

"Oh, good evening, Len." She greeted me back. "Did you have dinner?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah. Gakupo bought me some."

"Well isn't he nice?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered Gakupo's expression as he watched his money go to the cashier. "Oh right, one of the new tenants moved in earlier today. I think she's in her room right now." The dorm owner tidied the room as she spoke. "So if you pass her by later on, feel free to give her your welcome." She picked up the breadcrumbs on the floor.

"Okay." We all agreed. I turned towards the doorway and saw something blue disappear around the corner. Figuring it was just my imagination I shrugged it off.

"Well I'm going to call it a day for me." I lightly got Neru's head off my lap and stood up. "I'll take a shower and go to sleep. Good night guys." I was about to leave the living room but stopped at the doorway and turned back. "And Neru. Don't sneak into the bath." I I turned back around and left the room.

…

After a relaxing shower I slid open the door to my room and noticed that my futon was already set out. I would have been grateful to the person who did this for me, but the bulge in the futon begs to differ.

"Neru, go to your room." I pulled the covers off and there laid Neru.

"I thought you'd want to cuddle up in a nice warm futon after a nice shower so I decided to set it up for you." She said innocently.

"I don't think that involves a Neru in that." I rolled her out of my futon.

"So meeeaaan~" she rolled away.

"Good night Neru." I called out to her as she got up and stood at the door.

"Night, Len. I'll be here to wake you up tomorrow as well."

"Please don't sneak inside my futon."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. Good night!" Neru quickly left the room.

"Ha… oh well."

.

.

.

"Good morning guys." I greeted Meiko, Miku, Gakupo, and Piko as we caught up to them.

"Heya!" Gakupo gave us a wave.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've all gathered here together to walk to school." Piko stated as he noticed that all of us childhood friends were present.

"It's because Kaito is always going off somewhere for ice cream." I turned to take a glance at Kaito.

"Wasn't he planning to go out again?" Miku looked at Kaito curiously.

"Yeah, but I reminded him of the Friday Gathering so he didn't."

"Oh right, that's today." Teto took a glance around the group and locked onto Miku. "Mikuuuuu buy a lot of snacks today, okay?~" she clung onto her arm. I feel like Teto is using Miku's weakness against her.

"F-fine… but you're going to have to help pay for them." Miku was shaking as if she was doing everything in her being to not tackle Teto.

"Baaah. This is boring!" Meiko began complaining.

"No challengers today?" I turned towards her while I asked.

"Yeah… so I'll have to make do with teasing Lenny~" she pounced at me and wrapped her arm around my neck, placing her chin on top of my head.

"Lucky…" I thought I heard Gakupo mutter behind me.

"Meiko, can you get off? It's sort of hard to walk." I said that but it wasn't really hard at all, since Meiko was matching my steps perfectly.

"Nope~" she cooed.

"I'm surprised you're okay with this, Neru." Miku looked at Neru in amazement.

"Meiko is someone I acknowledged, so I don't mind." She spoke in a calm tone but I could see her fist shaking.

"A-alright." Miku took a step back from her.

We continued walking, talking about random topics until we reached the school. Before Meiko entered the upperclassman building she stopped momentarily. Looked around for a moment and had a small grin on her face.

"Things are going to get interesting."

…

"The transfer student is coming today, huh?" I sat at my desk with my palm against my cheek.

"You're excited too I see." A blob of red hair came up to my seat.

"I'm just curious on how the daughter of the France army General would look like." I answered Akaito.

"Ah… the rejecting father…" Akaito was starting to muse again.

"Take your seats." Miriam-sensei came in and thankfully stopped Akaito's musing. "I know there was a delay in the transfer student yesterday, but she's here today so please give her your warmest welcome." She gestured towards the door which then slid open to reveal a girl.

The girl was blonde with hair that reached her shoulders. Her front bangs were pulled to the side by a couple of hair clips and she had a large white bow resting on her head. I instantly recognized her as the girl from yesterday.

"Hello, my name is Miroir Rin. I'm new here to Japan so please take care of me." She spoke fluently despite saying she was new to Japan.

Deciding not to get too involved, I turned away from her and looked out the window, trying to not get recognized.

"If you have any questions for her please ask them now or during the break." The teacher took a moment to step aside.

"Are you a Holder?" a boy raised his hand and asked almost instantly.

"No, sadly I am not, but I am confident in my combat skills." The girl said proudly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I could hear Akaito shouting from his side of the class.

"No, I don't." she didn't seem to understand why'd he'd ask her that question.

"Yes!" he let out a cheer.

I rolled my eyes at his reaction and turned to take a slight glimpse at the girl. However, my horrible luck made our eyes meet. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she recognized me but then turned away from me sharply. I let out a sigh of relief since I was able to avoid any conflict.

Homeroom ended and Rin was seated behind me. I could feel a cold stare on the back of my neck.

"Nice seeing you again." I turned around to face her stare.

"I can't really say likewise, but I never expected you to be my new classmate." She really looked visibly upset at me.

"Yeah… would have never imagined." I sighed at my luck.

"You two seem to be getting along." Piko and Neru came over.

"Getting along a bit too well." Neru was glaring at Rin. I don't know how she'd think that we were getting along at all.

"I helped her yesterday, which I still haven't received any gratitude for."

"Why would I thank you? I could have taken care of them myself." Rin replied scornfully.

"I was resolving it without violence." I stood from my seat and looked down at her.

"How does declaring yourself to be my boyfriend help resolve anything?" she stood up to meet my glare.

"Wait, what?!" Neru perked up when she heard that. "What was that about her boyfriend?" she turned to look at me.

"I simply said the first thing that came to mind to help get out of that situation!" I replied, while not paying much mind to Neru.

"Do you always run away from every challenge?"

"Of course not."

"Then I challenge you to a duel!" she declared suddenly.

"Huh?" I was surprised by how spontaneous that was.

"I heard there was a tradition in this school where a student can challenge another." She brought up one of the many school traditions. "So I challenge you to a duel."

"We need the Headmaster's permission for something like that." Piko explained.

"I shall allow this duel." The backdoor slid open revealing a tall man with brown hair. His face looked young and his hair was long enough to reach past his shoulders.

"Headmaster?"

"I was passing by because I was worried about the transfer student, but it seems everything is fine." The headmaster chuckled.

"Thank you for approving the duel." Rin gave the headmaster a bow and went to the door. "I'll be waiting out on the field." With that said she left.

"You didn't even accept though…" Piko said nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll accept her challenge." I stepped past Piko and Neru.

"But you aren't that good at fighting!" Piko tried to stop me.

"Don't worry. If it'll prove that I don't run away from challenges, then it should be enough." I patted his shoulder.

"If she lays a hand on my Len then she's going to have to face me!" Neru looked like she was ready for a fight, despite the fact that she was our strategist so she has never been in a real fight before.

"If she's going to pick a fight with Len then she's picking a fight with me too!" Teto popped up on my side.

"Down girl." I stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth. Something I decided to bring with me because of its many uses.

"What about the 1st period?" Miku came up to us as well.

"I heard everything. I'll allow a temporary break from class." Miriam-sensei came in. "I'll inform your 1st period teacher."

Our classmates cheered, more excited that they'll be skipping the first period than the duel that was going to take place. I made my way outside and onto the field. There Rin stood waiting for me.

"I'm glad you didn't run away." She smirked.

"If this proves that I don't run away from challenges, then I'm fine." I stood a good distance away from Rin.

"You better take this fight seriously or you might get really hurt."

"I can take of this myself." I wasn't planning on fighting anyways. I am just here to prove a point.

Our class stood at the side of the field and I noticed a couple of other students sticking their heads out of their own classes wondering what was going on.

"Hey Neru." Meiko had appeared next to the blonde ponytailed girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Neru didn't bother looking at her and had her eyes fixated on me.

"I saw a duel going on so I came out." She said nonchalantly.

"You need to focus on your study more."

"So Len's the one fighting?" Meiko instantly changed the subject.

"Yeah." Neru answered bleakly.

"Who's the other girl?" Meiko pointed at Rin.

"The new transfer student."

"She looks strong… I wonder if Len is going to be okay." Meiko muttered under her breath.

"We have a box of replica weapons here so feel free to choose a weapon to your liking. Don't worry though these were all pre-dulled so no major harm can be caused." The headmaster stood to the side with the box beside him.

"I'll use this." Rin lifted a sabre from the box. It was a sabre used by light cavalry (not to be mistaken with a rapier). She unsheathed it and swung it around in a swift and fluid motion.

"I don't need a weapon." I stood my ground.

"I warned you to take this fight seriously." She pointed the sabre at me.

"I am." I didn't back down.

"When you're ready!" the field went quiet as the headmaster was about to announce the start of the duel.

"Don't regret this." Rin lowered her form into a slight crouch.

"Never planned to." I gave her a smirk.

"FIGHT!"

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – I feel bad for ending the chapter like that, but I guess you can say it's a cliffhanger?... sort of. I don't know if it's because I uploaded the first chapter on New Years, but I only had 10 views on the first chapter, which is pretty baffling to me. I hope this one gets a lot more.**

**Ohgawd Kaiko is so adorable in this… I wonder if I should just make this into a Len harem… it'll probably interest some of you eh eh? *nudge nudge*. I mean some people are really picky with the romance pairings so it'll all be resolved if I make it into a harem! Right?... yeah probably not. It's not like I'll make every single female character part of the harem… and it's not for certain that I'll make a harem in the first place. I'm going off topic here. Well, I guess it'll be decided depending on how you guys react to the story as it progress!**

**Oh and for those of you who've read my other story 'To Another World' I may be discontinuing that series and sticking with this. That story was a bit hard to progress so it'll always end up with filler chapters and I didn't like that. The plot of 'To Another World' may be implemented into this story as a side story or something. I'll make it work somehow.**

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and continue to support my series! I'll try my best to keep this series interesting! So leave me a review so I know you guys really are enjoying my new story!**

**Reviews**

**44Anifreak44 – Thanks for the review and I wouldn't know how girls would feel about Len … I'm not one of you!... I mean not a girl. *ehem*. I'm uploading the next chapter 1 day after the 1****st**** so you didn't have to wait long! Ha! I'm faaaast… and probably slow down later on… Meh, I'll try to keep up my pace!**


	3. Fighting and Apologies

**I reached 15k words on my 3****rd**** chapter! This is a great feat for me! Woop~ *Does a little dance***

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Three – Fighting and Apologies**

**Len POV**

"Don't regret this." Rin lowered her form into a slight crouch.

"Never planned to." I gave her a smirk.

"FIGHT!"

Rin pressed the sole of her feet into the ground and quickly lunged at me. If I wasn't already used to Meiko's advances I probably wouldn't have been able to see it, but I was able to easily step aside. Her assault didn't end since she quickly turned around and began to swiftly aim her sabre at my vital areas. I dodged under one of her slashes and pressed my foot down to leap a safe distance away.

"Pretty good at running away." She smirked at me.

"It's just my style." I joked.

Not taking a moment of break she lunged at me again. Slashing down at where I was standing, however, I had already leapt away. She didn't slow down since she dashed at me again thrusting her sabre at me in fast repetitive strikes. I was able to dodge most of her continuous strikes but slipped up for a moment.

"Shit." Rin didn't miss up the chance and delivered a kick to my gut. "Gak!" I jumped back and gripped my stomach. It didn't hurt that badly but it'll probably leave a bruise.

"I'm just getting started." Rin gripped the handle more firmly and continued her advance. Her slashes and thrusts became more accelerated and agile, becoming harder to dodge. Regardless, I kept on doing my best to evade them. My lack of combat experience caught up to me and caused me to slip up again, receiving a more powerful kick to my chest this time. I went tumbling backwards and could hear someone shout my name from the side. I coughed as I stood up. Rin was standing a couple of meters away from me, allowing me to regain my balance.

"What pride do you have if all you do is run away?" she began to mock me.

"I think our definition of pride… might be different" I had to pause for a moment to cough.

"I wonder if the people you hang around with also have no dignity." She didn't really say that with much feeling but those words made something in me snap.

In an instant a powerful burst of force blew straight past the right side of Rin's face, just grazing her cheek. She stood there baffled and I used that moment to close the distance between us and grabbed her collar with one hand.

"I don't care if you mock me and lower my self-esteem. But if you ever talk bad about my friends again I swear I won't stay still." I threatened her and backed off, letting go of her collar. "Headmaster, I'll forfeit from the duel." I walked out of the field and towards the school building. Rin looked as if she didn't understand what had happened since her legs had given out and she was on her knees.

"Victor Miroin Rin." The headmaster announced. Some of the kids were still confused on what had happened but understood the duel was over and headed back to class.

"Why'd you forfeit, Len?" Teto came up beside me.

"I already proved my point." I replied bleakly.

"Are you okay Len?" Neru was on my other side scanning my body.

"Yeah, it'll probably bruise, but I'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Her face got so close to Len's…" Neru muttered under her breath as she recalled me grabbing Rin's collar.

"Pretty brave of you, Len." Meiko patted my back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I glanced at her.

"She's something isn't she?" Meiko pretended not to hear and went on.

"Yeah, she isn't so bad if she wasn't so aggressive towards me." I murmured.

"I'm curious on what happened in the end. Why'd she suddenly stop?" Kaito brought up the thing I was trying to avoid talking about.

During the last moment of the fight, out of pure rage I had used my Holder ability. I realized what I had done after the fight and was about to start panicking, but thankfully it seemed like no one had noticed.

"I don't know. I just took that moment to get close to her." I tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible. "2nd period is going to start so let's hurry." I decided to cover up my horrible acting by hurrying everyone along.

…

During class Rin had came in 5 minutes late and she appeared to be back to her normal self, though, she had a band-aid on her right cheek. She gave a brief apology to the teacher and took her seat behind me. Fortunately, I didn't feel any hard glare at the back of my neck. Classes presumed like normal.

…

The bell signaling lunch break rang and I stood up from my desk. I decided to go back up to the roof to get some fresh air, so I told Gakupo and Piko to go without me again, which they replied to with a nod. I made my way back up to the roof and opened the door only to see no one there. I don't know why but I felt disappointment. I was half expecting Kaiko to be here to greet me, but I shrugged it off figuring she was now able to make friends in her class. I climbed up the ladder to get beside the water container and sat back against the container. Looking down towards my hand I recalled my fight with Rin. The Holder ability I'd always keep hidden was displayed for that one moment. My Holder power is the ability to focus pressure into one point and then release it. If used correctly I could focus a great amount of pressure on my palm and release it like a cannon blast. It was the first time in 5 years I've used my ability, the most recent use before today being the first time I discovered my power. The same day I decided not to rely on it.

As I fell in deep thought I didn't notice that I was using my ability subconsciously in my hand. Pressuring lightly and then gently letting it burst, allowing a weak gust of air to brush my cheek.

"Wow…" a voice of admiration broke me out of my thought.

"Hu- Ow!" I was startled by the voice and had slammed my head back against the container.

"Eep!" the voice was surprised by my sudden reaction and almost fell back off the ladder. Quickly reaching out I grabbed the person's arm. Rubbing the back of my head with my other hand I noticed that the voice belonged to Kaiko.

"Ah, sorry about that." I helped her climb up the ladder entirely.

"No! I'm the one that should be sorry! I'm sorry for startling you like that." She bowed her head.

"No, I startled you enough to almost make you fall off the ladder." I tried to apologize more.

"You're both sorry so stop apologizing!" Kyu tugged lightly at Kaiko's hair.

We both looked at Kyu and then at each other and broke out into laughter. After our laughter died down Kaiko sat down next to the container as well.

"You have an amazing ability." Kaiko spoke up.

I gave her a confused glance for a moment before I realized what she meant.

"You saw that?" I exclaimed. My ability is really hard to see unless I focus a great amount of pressure or the person looks at it closely.

"Yeah… I don't know why you try to hide it though." I recalled how I lied to her yesterday about not being a Holder and started feeling guilty.

"I don't know why... It's just that I didn't want people treating me any differently than they do a normal person." It felt strange trying to explain to her why I hid my power even thought I insisted on her showing hers to her classmates. I only hoped that she wouldn't have a bad impression of me now.

"Kagamine-senpai must have his reasons, so I'll keep it a secret as well." Kaiko gave me an encouraging smile. I could feel my lips curve into a small smile as well.

"Thanks." I gave her my sincere gratitude. "Oh right!" I remembered something.

"Huh?" she tilted her head at me.

"How'd it go with your classmates?" I was curious on why she was here instead of eating with them and hoped it wasn't because of anything bad.

"Ah!" she looked like she remembered something as well. "I came up here because of that!" she began sounding really cheerful.

"What happened?" I grew more curious.

"I came here to thank you for the advice." She grinned. "Thanks to you I was able to make a lot of friends and they really like Kyu as well!" she was beaming with happiness as if it was her first time making any friends at all. She waved her arms around as she began telling me about what had happened in her class when she told them about her ability. Kyu was desperately trying to hold onto her shoulder so I reached my hand out to let him jump onto it.

Now that I look at her closely, she really is small. She's like one of those big teddy bears you can win at a festival, probably the same height as it too. I'm curious if she really is one year younger than me.

"That's great!" I listened to her story and congratulated her.

"I don't know how to repay you." She said that as if she really did want to repay me, but I waved her off.

"You don't have to. I'm happy if you're happy." I patted her head.

"O-okay…" her cheeks grew red and looked down onto the ground.

As I took my hand off of her head I heard a voice below.

"Kagamine, you here?" someone was looking for me.

I turned towards Kaiko and gave her a shrug and handed Kyu back to her. Standing up from my spot I jumped down to where the voice was. Once I was down I realized who the voice belonged to. It was Rin.

"How'd you know I'd be up here?" I asked her.

"I asked one of your friends. The tall one with purple hair… he's a bit… odd." She couldn't find the right word to explain him.

"Yeah, he's like that." I chuckled. "But why are you looking for me?"

"I wanted to say sorry…" she trailed off for a moment as I looked at her in surprise. "I don't know why I was so agitated, but I said things I didn't really mean." She rubbed her arm with her hand and was glancing down at the floor. "I was planning to thank you earlier for helping me out yesterday, but for some reasons the right words didn't come out and I ended up dueling you."

"Don't fret about it too much" I decided to stop her. "I was in the wrong too anyways, so we're equal." I wasn't upset anymore after the duel. It was like I blew out all of my stress the moment I used my power.

"Well… after the duel I began to realize what I had done and sort of got guilty." She was going continue to apologize but I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Stop! You don't have to apologize anymore. Let's just have a fresh start!" I lowered my hand but not all the way but so I could shake her hand. "Hi, my name's Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you."

She looked at my hand blankly and then realized what I was doing and smiled. "Hi, I'm Miroir Rin. Nice to meet you too." She reached out and shook my hand.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

"No hard feelings." She confirmed with a smile. "Alright then!" she let go of my hand. "I'm going back down to class so I can apologize for causing so much trouble." She decided and headed for the door.

"Don't cause too much of a scene." I joked as she left.

After I made sure Rin had left completely I turned to look up at the water container.

"You can stop peaking over the ledge now." I called out.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" Kaiko's head came out from the top of the ledge.

"Hah. You couldn't really avoid it anyways." I chuckled.

"She's the girl you dueled this morning, wasn't she?" Kaiko got up and was going for the ladder.

"Yup." I answered and walked to the ladder to help her down.

"I'm glad you were able to make up." She was talking about the whole conversation I just had with Rin.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm glad too. She seems like a good person… as long as she keeps her cool that is." I laughed at my own joke. I lightly had my hand against Kaiko's back as she climbed down.

After a moment of thought I realized that Kaiko must have had trouble making friends even before now. Her caution for people didn't help either. Once she got down I nodded my head to myself as I decided something.

"You still don't know that many people outside your class, right?" I asked her in confirmation.

"Yeah…" she sounded a bit depressed by that but I continued on.

"Come by my class after school. I'll introduce you to my friends." I grinned at her as she looked up at me.

"Okay." She gave me a nod. "Kagamine-senpai's friends must be nice people just like you." I couldn't help but smile at her way of thought.

"Alright then. Drop on by Class 2-F after school." The moment I said that the warning bell rang, signaling the nearing end of lunch break. "Oh crap. I need to go to the store." I turned around and made my way for the door. "See you then!" I called out to her as I rushed down the stairs. I thought Kaiko was about to say something but then didn't pay too much mind to it because of my hurry.

…

"Len!" Gakupo rushed to me.

"What's the hurry?" I gave him a curious look.

"You just missed out on something outrageous!" he waved his arms around wildly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Miroir came in class and started bowing and apologizing to us!" he really was exaggerating things.

"Oh." I said bleakly.

"'Oh'? How can you just say 'oh'? This is a big deal!" he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. I looked around for the mentioned blonde and found her across the room.

"I thought I said not to cause a scene." I was barely able to get out with Gakupo's shaking.

"I didn't. He's making the scene." She pointed at the boy that was shaking me violently.

I slipped out of Gakupo's grasp.

"I already made up with her, so it's fine." I brushed past Gakupo.

"You made up?! When? Where? Why?!" Neru popped up beside me and began bombarding me with questions. She must still have aggressive feelings towards Rin.

"Lunch break. On the roof. Because." I answered each question shortly.

"Wait did you eat store bread again?!" Neru suddenly didn't care about the Rin situation and noticed the bread in my hand.

"Y-yeah?" her sudden change of topic caught me off guard.

Before she was able to go into another conversation about malnutrition the teacher entered the room.

"Take your seats. Class has already started." The math teacher ordered sharply.

"I'll make sure you eat a healthy meal after this period!" Neru exclaimed as she rushed towards her seat.

"Kay." I laughed.

…

After school finally ended Meiko had appeared at our class.

"Let's go to the Friday gathering together!" she called out.

"Miku and I are going to buy snacks first!" Teto had already packed her non-existing bag and was by the door.

"Yeah, so you guys go on without us." Miku finished packing her actually existing bag and came up behind Teto.

"Oh! If you guys are going to go to the market I'll go with you." Kaito rushed to them before they left.

"Let's go Len." Gakupo and Piko were already at the door.

"Coming." I stuffed the last book into my bag, with Neru beside me, and went to them.

"Rin! You want to come with us?" Meiko called out to the blonde.

We looked at Meiko in surprise since the Friday Gathering we'd always do was something only us childhood friends did since we entered high school.

"Huh?" Rin sounded startled as well. "Are you sure? I mean, isn't that gathering something only you guys do?" she was trying to be modest.

"It's okay if you join us." Meiko insisted. "What about you guys?" she glanced at the group around her.

"I'm okay with it." I agreed since I've decided to make up with Rin.

"I don't mind." Piko said.

"How could I say 'no' to a girl?" Gakupo tried to say it like a joke but we knew it was true.

"I don't know…" Neru was the only one hesitant. "If Len says okay… then I guess I have to agree as well." She wasn't being modest at all.

"That decides it! Let's go Rin!" Meiko gestured for her to come on over. Since when was Meiko on a first name basis with Rin?

"Well, if you guys don't mind me then." She put her bag over her shoulder and came to us.

"Oh right. Can you guys wait for a moment?" I called out to the group before we started leaving the class.

"Hm?" they looked at me curiously.

"Sorry. It's just someone I want you guys to meet." I walked out of the class ahead of the others and glimpsed around. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a small girl peaking at me from a corner.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to them." I extended my right hand towards her. Kaiko came out of the safety of her corner and nodded. Once she came over to my side I went back to the group.

"I'd like to introduce you to her." I stood in front of the group and was gesturing toward my side.

"Who?" they were staring at my empty side.

"Eh?" I noticed that my side was empty as well and turned my neck to look behind me. There Kaiko was hiding behind my back. _'She really is shy'_ I thought as I took a step aside to reveal her. She was startled by my sudden movement and started darting her head around to see where I had gone. "She's really shy so she doesn't have a lot of friends, so I want you guys to be friends with her." I smiled as I put my hand on Kaiko's shoulder, trying to give her some confidence.

"H-hello. My name is Shin Kaiko…" her voice trailed off into a soft mumble.

"She's so adorable!" Meiko had lifted Kaiko up into the air and into a big hug, rubbing her cheek against Kaiko's.

"Eep." Kaiko could only yelp at what had suddenly happened.

"Why don't we let Kaiko come with us to the gathering too?" I suggested.

"Sure." Gakupo and Piko agreed as they watched Kaiko's helplessness in Meiko's embrace.

"Len brought a girl to join us…." Neru was murmuring something in the back, so I decided to ignore it.

"I don't really have a say in it since I'm being invited too." Rin gave me a shrug.

"Let's go then!"

…

We were now by the riverside making our way to our regular Friday Gathering location.

"Hello Meiko-senpai!" a group of girls wearing our school uniform passed us and greeted.

"Hello girls~" she greeted them back.

"Sakine-senpai is so well-known…" Kaiko looked up at her in marvel. She was saying that while holding onto the hem of my shirt, sticking close to my side. She was on the opposite side of Meiko because of what happened in class.

"She's famous only with the girls." Gakupo smirked.

"That's because most the boys are afraid of her." Piko said.

"Oh, I noticed Sakine-senpai with a bunch of 1st year girls during lunch break." Rin brought up as she recalled the moment.

"Have you ever thought of getting a boyfriend?" Neru asked. She was trying to get in between me and Kaiko.

"I don't see any of the boys as a man." She was waving it off, trying to avoid talking about her love life.

"I'm a man!" Gakupo declared rather proudly.

"Nope." Meiko sent Gakupo flying down the path.

Piko let out a sigh.

"I'll go help him." Piko did a light jog to where Gakupo laid face down.

"People from Japan really are amusing." Rin said as we kept on walking, not waiting for Gakupo. I felt Kaiko nod beside me.

"It's probably because you're with us." I said with humor. "We aren't really a normal bunch of childhood friends."

"You got that right!" Meiko agreed with a laugh.

…

We finally reached a metal fence gate and Meiko pushed it open. There in front of us was a tall building about 7 stories high. It looked rather dull with no outer decorations or any fancy architectural design.

"What is this place?" Rin looked up at the building.

"It's sort of an abandoned building. The owner of this plot of land didn't plan on renovating this place so we asked him permission for us to hang out here." Neru explained. "He didn't seem to mind much." She shrugged halfheartedly.

"The only downside of this place is that there is no electricity." Meiko complained.

"So we use candles that we bring ourselves." I told the two newcomers.

We made our way into the building and climbed up all 7 stories to the top floor. Instead of going down any of the corridors we went through the door directly across the staircase. The room was dark but was quickly lit by Neru, who had grabbed the lighter off a shelf and started lighting the candles. The room was a decent size with two large sofas and a coffee table in the center. On the side there was a large bookcase full of a wide range of books and mangas. There were oddly placed dumbbells in the corner and a blue ice cooler beside them. Next to the bookshelf was something you'd think was strange in a place with no electricity a large 42inch TV on a counter and a game console below it.

"Why's there a TV here?" Rin looked at it puzzled.

"Everything in this room was brought here by one of us." I began to explain. "Meiko brought the two sofas her family was going to throw out. I brought the coffee table from my dorm room. Miku brought the books. Piko brought the mangas and the game console. The TV came from Neru who had no use for it in her room. Gakupo brought the dumbbells and Kaito's ice cooler is next to them. Teto doesn't really have anything here, since she always eats whatever she brings, which is always bread." I finished naming off the owner of each item in the room.

"That doesn't really explain…" Rin started to say something but then decided to not think too deep into it.

"Woo~" Meiko leaped forward and landed on the sofa.

I walked past the sofa Meiko was on and took my seat on the empty one. Kaiko followed suit and sat beside me. Neru was going to sit where Kaiko was, but then sat on the arm rest that was next to me. Rin taking interest in the books decided to go to the bookshelf.

"Len~ Get me some snaaacks!" Meiko turned her face away from the cushion of the couch to look at me.

"Be patient. Miku should be back with Teto and Kaito with some soon." I assured her.

"This room is pretty nice." Rin spoke as she read the titles off the spine of some books.

"The candles set a nice mood… and they smell nice too." Kaiko spoke quietly as if, if she spoke any louder something would break.

"Yeah… those candles are Neru's. She tried to sneak some sensual candles into my room to try to get me into a better 'mood', but I brought them here." I glanced at Neru who was purposely turned away from me. "It'll help relieve some stress after a day at school."

"I've been wondering…" Rin closed a book and slid it back into the bookshelf.

"Hm?" I turned my growingly tired glance to Rin. The atmosphere was making me sleepy.

"Is Len and Neru going out?" she asked.

"Hah?" I looked at her confused with my mouth agape stopped mid-yawn. There goes my drowsiness.

"Yes!" Neru had instantly turned her phone screen off and perked up.

"No no no!" I covered Neru's mouth with my hand to stop her.

"Yeaaah they aren't." Meiko answered while flipping her body over. "She's just very assertive."

"Wha-…" Neru was about to argue about that and then stopped herself, figuring she couldn't convince them either way.

Kaiko was fidgeting a bit during the conversation but it wasn't noticeable.

"We're here!" Teto barged into the room with a plastic bag gripped in her hand with Miku, Kaito, Gakupo and Piko following behind. Noticing this Meiko stopped laying down to give the others a place to sit.

"Miku! Snaaaacks." Meiko spread her arms out to Miku, who also had a plastic grocery bag in her hand.

"Alright alright." She pulled out a plate from the drawer under the bookcase and started placing crackers and cookies onto it. Putting the plate down onto the coffee table she took out a tea set and a thermos water bottle, which was probably full of tea, from her bag. "I'll prepare some tea."

"Where'd you two go off to?" Neru asked Gakupo and Piko.

"After I helped Gakupo regain consciousness, we went back to my place to get the power core." Piko said and took out a cube like machine from his bag. Getting down on his knees he placed the machine down and plugged in the power cord for the TV, into the cube. He got up and dusted off his pants and pressed the ON button of the TV, which now worked. I thought I heard Rin mutter a 'oh'.

"Who's this?" Kaito glanced at Kaiko.

"Good friend of Len." Meiko told him.

"If she's Len's friends then she's a friend of mine as well." He declared with a cheesy smile on his face. "I was thinking about getting some new people for our group."

"Huh? You were planning to bring people into Vocaloid?" I gazed at him in surprise since this was the first time I've heard of this.

"What's a Vocaloid?" Kaiko pulled at my sleeve to get my attention.

"It's a name of our group Kaito decided on when he visited Hokaido and saw a singing robot." I gave her the brief explanation.

"Miku do you have any more books?" Rin turned from the bookshelf to face the tealette who was pouring tea.

"Oh, nice to see you here Rin. And yes, I have a bunch more." Miku finished pouring the tea and placed the cups on the coffee table.

"Anything about Japanese history?" Rin decided to help with the cups.

"Hm… I have lots at home. I'll bring some next time." Miku placed the final cup onto the coffee table.

"Thanks. I've always been interested in Japan ever since I was little girl in France, so it was basically my dream to come here." She explained to us.

"Why Karant?" I asked in curiosity. "I mean, Karant is like the one place that is the least related to Japan."

"My father didn't want me to leave France at first, but after a lot of persistence he allowed me to come here. Saying it was the most convenient place." I remembered her intimidating father from yesterday.

"You have a nice father…" Gakupo shivered as he remembered the man.

"He's great! He's the General of the French army!" Rin got excited and exclaimed.

"A doting father and a daughter who looks up to her dad." Neru commented and we nodded.

After awhile we all started doing our own separate things. Gakupo had gone to the side of the room and was using his dumbbells, while Piko and Teto had turned on the gaming console and were duking it out in a fighting game while sitting on the floor. Kaito was behind the two and was cheering them on. Neru was still on the armrest beside me and was quickly tapping away on her phone. Meiko had fallen asleep and was sprawled out on the other couch. Miku was by the bookshelf and looking through her books, while Rin was with her and I assumed she was talking to her about books or Japan. However, Kaiko, on the contrary, was still sitting beside me in silence. She was anxious and looked like she didn't know what to do.

"How come you aren't talking to anyone?" I nudged her gently.

"I don't know what to say…" she fumbled with her fingers.

"Talk about anything. Anything you like." I advised.

"I'll give it a try." She hopped down from the couch, which wasn't that high and walked towards Rin and Miku.

"U-uhm…" Kaiko tried to get their attention.

"Oh? Hi Kaiko." Rin faced her and gave her a smile. Now that I think about it, Rin is an incredibly kind person. If it wasn't for how we met, we might have been a bit friendlier to each other. But now… things are still a bit awkward between us, despite saying we'd have a new start.

"Uh… mmm…" Kaiko was struggling to say something.

Miku, on the other hand, looked sort of strange. Her eyes were covered by her bangs so she gave off an ominous feeling and if I looked carefully I think she was visibly shaking. Kaiko seemed to have noticed too since she was now gazing up towards Miku.

"Hatsune-senpai?" those words caused something in Miku to snap.

"SO CUTE!" Miku tackle hugged Kaiko into a tight embrace. Rubbing her cheek against her and patting her head with her free hand.

"H-Hatsune-senpai?" Kaiko was greatly confused.

"Took her long enough." Neru smirked beside me.

"What do you mean?" I turned to her puzzled.

"I knew that girl you brought was going to break Miku." Neru laughed as she watched Miku swing Kaiko around in her arms.

"You mean her thing for adorable things?" I asked.

"Yup." She nodded and returned to her phone. The others glanced at the commotion for only a moment and simply shrugged as it wasn't anything new to them.

I glanced back at the ruckus to see Kaiko being thrown into the air and caught by Miku. Kaiko's eyes were literally in the shape of spirals as she was in a daze. Rin was trying to calm Miku down, but to no avail. Deciding that Kaiko had enough, I stood from my seat to stop Miku. However, something stopped her first.

"Roaaaaar! Stop messing with Kaiko!" A deafening roar echoed through the room and I saw Kyu, who I hadn't notice for a long time now, appear. However, there was a big difference this time from when I saw him before. He was huge. He was about as tall as Gakupo. He still looked the same as he did when he was a small figure, but was much bigger than before. Kyu had his arms spread to his side in a protective form, standing between the dazed Kaiko and the startled Miku. Everyone had gone quiet, with only the background music from the game blaring from the TV. They were shocked by the sudden appearance of Kyu and his huge form. Heck, I knew about Kyu but I was shocked by this sudden outcome.

"W-what?" Miku stuttered.

Shaking off my own shock I rushed to Kyu.

"Kyu! It's okay! She didn't mean any harm." I tried to calm him down.

"Are you sure? She was throwing Kaiko around!" Kyu glared at Miku.

"Yeah, Kaiko is fine." I assured him.

"Alright… if you say so." I was surprised that he listened to me so easily. Kyu's body began to shrink and he landed on Kaiko's shoulder.

"Hrm… w-what happened?" Kaiko was able to shake off her daze and spoke.

"I forgot to mention to you guys. Kaiko is a Holder." I told them uneasily. I should have maybe told them about her power earlier. I chuckled awkwardly.

"D-did I cause trouble?" Kaiko slowly got hold of the situation.

"It's not your fault, Kai!" Kyu reassured her from her shoulder.

"So that's her power?" Gakupo pointed at Kyu.

I nodded with Kaiko.

"Such a cool cat!" Kaito exclaimed suddenly and approached us.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a lion!" Kyu insisted.

"Can he shoot lasers from his eyes?" Kaito's eyes sparkled in interest.

"N-no." Kaiko stuttered at his strange question.

"Don't mind him, he's been reading some mangas Piko gave him." Meiko was awake and pushed Kaito aside. "I knew you were amazing the moment I met you." She grinned down at the blunette girl.

"So what's her power exactly?" Neru lifted herself off the armrest.

"It's to turn inanimate objects to life." I started saying. "Well, I guess she should explain since the thing that happened just now was new to me too."

"I-I can turn an object with a face to life." She clarified. "The object can also become really huge and strong at will." Which made what had happened make sense.

"Can you bring more than one object to life?" Teto asked as she jumped onto the couch with her hands pressed down against the armrest.

"No. Kyu was the first thing I used my power on and I haven't used my power on anything else." She poked at Kyu's head and he playfully wacked her finger away.

"So, Kaiko was it?" Meiko came up to her.

"Yes?" she replied and looked up at her.

"How about both you and Rin join Vocaloid officially?" she proposed.

"W-what? You sure?" Rin was the first to react.

"You two are just what we need for our group." Meiko declared firmly. None of the current members of Vocaloid seemed to reject the idea.

"If you don't mind having me…" Kaiko nodded."

"Alright. How about you Rin?" Meiko turned her gaze to Rin.

"Uh… I don't plan on leaving Japan any time soon, so why not?" Rin shrugged and gave us a nod.

"Okay then! Let's welcome the new members!" Meiko cheered.

"**Welcome to Vocaloid!"**

**CHAPTER END!**

**A/N – A chapter 26hrs after the first… and with 1.5k more words. I'm doing good! I'm not sure if the story feels rushed or not, but if so then I'm sorry. **

**For those of you who haven't noticed, the Holder in Vocaloid other than Len and before Kaiko is Meiko. Her ability is basically immense strength and fast regeneration. And no, the regeneration doesn't mean her arm grows back after being cut off. It'll quickly heal wounds, broken bones, and bruises. It can also quickly regenerate her stamina so she rarely becomes exhausted.**

**Also I don't know if you guys are disappointed with Len's Holder ability, but I didn't want his power to seem too overpowered. I don't want fights to be like**

"**I challenge you!"**

"**FIGHT!"**

***Flicks finger***

"**Len Wins!"**

**Yeah, that'd be too boring. I wanted to give him a decent power that seemed a bit original compared to other mangas. So if you have a problem with it… I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, I'LL GO REPENT ON MY ACTIONS… lolno. You'll just have to deal with it.**

**I originally planned to extend this chapter to the next day, but I'm writing this A/N at 2AM and I want some sleep so I'll be ending it here. The next chapter might take 2 days to write since I won't be automatically writing after I upload this chapter. I'm too tired for that shittleberry.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you continue supporting my series~**

**Drop me a review so I know what you guys thinks!**

**Reviews**

**fenrir x2**** – **Nope that wasn't the manga that almost has the same story line as this c: Len's power was reveaaaaled!

**xX little kagami Xx**** – **Yeah it seems transfer student is a really overused thing in fanfics involving Rin and Len

**xX little Kagami Xx**** – **Also no! That was not the manga that this almost has the same plot as C:

**44Anifreak44****- **and now you know!

**Guest**** – **You mean his power? No, they do not know. Right now it's just Len and the headmaster and if you haven't read this chapter before *SPOILER ALERT* Kaiko knows too now.

**I3Len**** - ***fanboy squeals and jumps up and down* what are we squealing about?! You know his ability now! And pfft, why win fights, when you can walk away from them like a badass c:

**violet-rash**** – **Well there's isn't much to describe since Len doesn't have any major feelings for Rin yet. That'll happen when the story progresses. It seems I'm getting the 'Okay' for the harem idea.

**Charmeleon03**** – **Wait what now? Rin isn't related to Len by blood. It's not like I disapprove the idea. But the story won't work out if I made them actual twins.


	4. Class S

**What a short chapter… meh. DEAL WITH IT! c:**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Four – Class S**

**Len POV**

"You two BOTH live here?" I exclaimed.

It was late at night and The Friday Gathering was over and everyone had left for their own respective homes. However, on our way home we never separated from Rin or Kaiko. There we stood in front of the dorms.

"You guys live here?" Teto leaned forward to meet her gaze with Kaiko and Rin.

"It seems so… this is the address to the dorms I'll be staying in." Rin held a piece of paper in front of her.

"I moved in yesterday… but I was too nervous to greet anyone." Kaiko fidgeted a bit.

"I did hear that both the tenants were girls, but I never expected them to you two." Neru sounded displeased but she tried her best to cover it up.

"It's convenient. We can all go to school together." I suggested.

"Why not? Us Vocaloid should stick together!" Kaito declared.

"Says the person who always goes far away to buy ice cream…" Neru stated.

"Let's hurry up and go in guys!" Teto began to whine. "I want to have a nice warm bath and cuddle up into my futon." She began to squirm as she imagined the comfort of her futon.

"Alright, let's head inside." Deciding not to keep Teto waiting any longer we headed inside.

We entered the dorm and slipped our shoes off.

"Let's take a bath together~" Teto decided as she began dragging Neru, Rin, and Kaiko with her.

"But I was going to go to my room first." Neru was trying to head upstairs towards her room but Teto had grabbed onto her back collar.

"Nope~ You're coming with us!" she declared and began dragging her along. "And no peeking you two!" she turned to glance at me. "Huh? Where's Kaito?"

"He's already asleep in his dorm." I said and pointed to the door that was slightly left ajar. If you looked inside you could see a poorly laid out futon and Kaito sprawled on top of it.

"Oh since when? But?... nevermind… then don't you dare peep on us, Len!" Teto used her free hand to point at me.

"I won't. I'll be in my room." I waved her off.

"I don't care of Len sees me naked." Neru was trying to give me a seductive pose.

"No, don't mind me. I'll take a bath later." I gave them a short wave and left for my room.

"Tsk." I heard a silent click of a tongue as I entered my room followed by a shriek from whom I presume was Kaiko.

"Good luck Kaiko. That's the first step to make good friends." I chuckled to myself.

Once I entered my room I collapsed down onto my futon.

"Haaa." I let out a long sigh of relief. "Today was way too tiring for my liking." I grunted as I started feeling the bruise on my chest ache.

"You there?" a sudden voice came from the window.

"H-huh?! Who's there?" I snapped up from the futon.

"Calm down, Len. It's me Meiko." She climbed through my open window.

"What are you doing here? Your house is a couple of blocks away." I gave her a curious look.

"Was wonder how you were doing after using your power." She said and dropped herself onto the ground.

"What?" my eyes widened in shock.

"You're a Holder, right?" she asked as I got up from my futon.

"Eh…" I turned my gaze away.

"Fufu~ Thought so." Meiko came closer to my side and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How'd you find out?" I turned to face her but then noticed how close she was and turned back away.

"I had my suspicions~… and today's duel confirmed them." She started rubbing her cheek against mine.

"You know you should stop teasing me and get more serious." I muttered awkwardly.

"I am serious~" she cooed. "I've always been attracted to strong people… that's why I knew Kaiko was hiding something as well." She explained while she kept rubbing her cheek against me.

"Is that why you always tease me?" I asked.

"Yup. That's probably why I felt so attracted to you." She nodded mid cheek rubbing.

"Are you going tell the others?" I glanced at her nervously.

"Nope…" she seemed lost in her own little world. "I won't… if you let me off all my debt to you." I noticed a faint smile on her face.

"That was your intention from the start, wasn't it?" I was miraculously able to get out of her hold.

"Maybe." She averted her gaze from me.

"Fine." I gave her a nod. "I'll get rid of your debt. Happy?" I looked down at Meiko, who was now sitting on the floor.

"Yay!" she got up and cheered. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Len!" she made her way to the window.

"Alright then." I watched her step onto the windowsill.

"Oh right." She paused.

"Hm?"

"I forgot to warn you." She suddenly gave me a serious look, something I have never seen her give.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I felt a cold shiver go down my neck.

"It wasn't only me who noticed your power. Some of the other Holders in the school should have noticed it as well." Meiko gave me a stern gaze. "But I know you can take care of yourself!" Meiko's face spontaneously brightened up with a grin.

"Oh." I sweat dropped at how carefree she sounded. "I'll make sure to be more careful now."

"You do that." She climbed out of the window and was holding onto the ledge. "See you tomorrow then!" with that she jumped off and disappeared from my sight.

I don't know why but the strength in my legs seemed to give out as I fell back onto my futon.

"Things can't get any worse." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Len! You can use the bath now!" Neru barged into my room.

"I'll be there in a bit." I glanced up at her and my face instantly reddened. Neru was standing by my door wearing only a towel.

"W-w-what are you doing walking around like that?!" I got up and backed away from her.

"I just wanted to tell you the bath was empty." She says that but she's striking a pose.

"Neru you shouldn't walk around like that!" I heard Rin approaching from the hallway.

"Why not? It's not like anyone who shouldn't be looking is looking" Neru gave me a mischievous smile. She was doing this on purpose.

"This is the boy's side of the dorm!" Rin exclaimed as she came into view.

I felt my face get even hotter as I saw her. Both Neru and Rin only had a single towel wrapped around their body. Just barely above their breast and showing a dangerous amount of thighs.

"Put some clothes on!" I covered my eyes as I leaned my back against the wall.

Rin, who didn't notice me until now, turned her gaze to me and her face burned red as well.

"Pervert!" she shouted and ran off.

"Hehe." Neru chuckled as she watched her run.

"You go too!" I yelled at her.

"Okay okay~" Neru seeming pleased at the outcome made her way up the stairs.

A moment of silence passed and I approached my door. Cautiously, I stuck my head through the gap and looked down the hallways.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief as I saw no one there.

Grabbing a spare set of clothes I went towards the bathroom but was stopped midway.

"Kagamine-senpai." I heard Kaiko call for me.

"Huh?" I looked towards the staircase and saw Kaiko on the bottom step. Thankfully she was wearing clothes, a very cute set of pajamas at that.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop Neru-senpai…" Kaiko apologized.

"Nah, it's not your fault. She tends to do that a lot." I reassured her.

"Well, Teto-senpai decided to try to hold her breath underwater in the bath… and she sort of passed out." That wasn't the first time I heard that. "So I helped her to her room."

"Thanks for helping her, Kaiko." I would have patted her head again, but then my hands were full because of my spare clothes. "Good night then." I gave her a nod instead of a wave.

"Ah, wait!" Kaiko reached out and grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah?" I gave her a curious glance.

"A-are you really not going out with Neru-senpai?..." her voice faded into a mumble.

"Yeah, I'm not." I confirmed. "Why ask?" I tilted my head at her in wonder.

"N-nothing!" she spoke in a sudden high tone and her face turned crimson. "Good night Kagamine-senpai!" she dashed up the stairs. I shrugged as I watched her run off and presumed my way to the bath.

…

"Len! Give me your notes!" Teto was begging me beside my desk.

It was Saturday and we were at school. It's a normal thing here since there always was school on Saturdays. I heard that in other countries they only have 5 days of school a week, but it doesn't really bother me much that our school doesn't do the same.

"You promised to start studying yesterday." I gave her a stern look.

"B-but." Teto began to whimper.

"Teto, you shouldn't bother Len so much." Rin spoke up. "Here, I'll show you my notes from yesterday's class." She took out her notebook.

"Really?! Thank you!" Teto gave Rin a big hug.

"Thanks." I mouthed to Rin.

Our eyes met and her face lit a bright red and she quickly turned away from me.

"Eh?" I had a question mark above my head.

"Hehe." I heard Neru chuckle beside me. "Such a pure maiden." She teased.

Before I had a chance to ask what she meant the front door of our class was slammed open.

"I came to see you peasants! You better be honored by my presence!" a girl with long blonde hair done into a slight curl stood at the doorway. She didn't wear a uniform like the other students but had on a white dress with frills on the edges.

"What's a student from Class S doing here?" Akaito sneered as he glanced at the girl.

The relationship between Class F and Class S is that one of a rival. Class S is known to have most of the Holders and the rich/noble kids, hence some of them have a snobby attitudes. Our class is basically the lowest class so Class S sees us as perfect targets. Some of their students would challenge ours to a duel and we'd lose most of the time.

"We don't have time to play with you Sweet Ann. Class is going to start." I told her in monotone, not really caring much about her.

"Hohoho!" Sweet Ann put her hand to her mouth and laughed. "I'm not here to play with you peasants. I'm here to challenge your class to a duel."

"Why should we?" Akaito responded. No one in our class appeared to want to have a duel with them, since we'd always lose.

"You do have your peasant pride, no?" she laughed as if she told us a funny joke.

"We accept."

We turned to look at Rin in surprise. She had stood up from her desk and was gripping her it firmly.

"Good! The competition is a 4v4 fight. The last one standing wins. The fight shall take place in the forest behind the school. Don't worry about getting permission for this. I already have the headmaster's consent." Sweet Ann began to explain. "Since our class is so kind. We'll allow you to choose a fighter from outside your own class. However, we know some of you have connections with Sakine Meiko-senpai, so she is not allowed. The fight will begin after school."

Our classmates began to stir at the mention of a fight. A lot of them were itching to punch one of the students from Class S.

"We'll be there." Rin accepted the challenge. She had a look of determination.

"Okay then! I'm glad some of you peasants could still put up a fight." She scoffed. "See you then." She let out an exasperated laugh and left.

"You sure about this?" I looked back to Rin.

"I can't forgive anyone who makes fun of my pride." She sneered.

"But who's going to fight?" Neru brought up the most important thing.

"Obviously, I'll go." Rin declared.

"Yeah, but what about the 3 others?" Piko asked uneasily.

"I can fight!" Teto shook her hand in the air as if wanting to be picked.

"Okay then 2 more." Neru looked around our class.

"I'll fight!" Kaito stood from his desk. "But wait… after school? There's an ice cream sale going on at Nikko today!" Kaito started scratching his head in frustration as he was conflicted between the two.

"Just go get your damn ice cream you ice cream-maniac!" Gakupo yelled at him. "I can fight instead of him." Gakupo pointed at himself.

"Hm… where can we find 2 more?" Neru ignored him.

The only people in our class with actual fighting experience were those in Vocaloid. So relying on anyone else would have been out of the question.

"We can look for someone outside our class, remember?" Miku mentioned one of the benefits they gave us.

"We can't ask Meiko though." Neru reminded her.

"I'll fight." I blurted out.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"No, I can't let you fight!" Neru was against it.

"You sure, Len?" Piko had a worried expression.

"You don't have to, you know." Gakupo also looked worried.

"I don't see why not?" Rin spoke up. "He fought well against me."

"Yeah, I can take care of myself guys." I assured them. I gave Rin a nod in appreciation but she lit up like a Christmas ornament again and didn't return my gaze.

They looked reluctant at first but finally gave in and nodded.

"Fine, but what about the final person?" Neru asked.

"I got a person in mind, and you guys already know the person." I smiled.

…

"If everyone is present." The headmaster stood at the edge of the forest.

Since it was Saturday, school had ended after the 4th period. Both Class S and F had gathered next to the forest alongside other students wanting to watch.

"The two classes will go separate directions for 3 minutes until you hear the starting signal." The headmaster explained the rules. "Once the starting signal rings the group of 4 must separate and head towards the opposite team. The moment a person comes in contact with another must engage in a fight until a winner is decided." He took a step aside to reveal some equipment. "These 4 balls will fly through the forest and record each and every of the fights and display them on these 4 screens." He leaned down to press a button and a sudden large holographic projection appeared in the sky. The projection was separated into 4 parts, matching the amount of the balls."

Everyone looked up at the screens in amazement.

"Okay then. When you all are ready." The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Let the duel…"

"**COMMENCE!"**

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Short chapter is short. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I noticed that today was Friday so I decided to not upload during the weekend and upload a long chapter on Monday, so forgive me for this short chapter!**

**I think I really might go with the whole harem idea since it seems to appeal to most of you guys. It'll probably add more things to write about as well… a lot of comedy can happen as well c:**

**Kaiko is getting so attached to Len~ Originally, Kaiko wasn't going to have a major role in the story other than a kouhai in need of help, but I decided to add her to the group. Hope you guys don't mind Oh and if you guys didn't notice a hint of RinxLen happened near the end… so yeah. That's a thing.**

**Well anyways, like I said I won't be uploading a new chapter this weekend but on Monday. However, Monday for me is probably Sunday for you guys… so yeah. Eeeither way. I'll be uploading a longer chapter then so you'll have to deal with this short one for now.**

**So leave a review so I know how you feel!... hm.. I get a lot of views but barely anyone reviews… that hurts my feels.**

**Reviews**

**xX little Kagami Xx**** – **Well I guess that's sort of right. She's rich but the story will get into that later. I don't think you can say Rin has the 'brains' since she only knows a lot about Japan because of her interest . Miku is the bookworm and Neru is the brains, hence her being the strategist of the group.

**fenrir x2**** – **That's why you read the A/N. I explained there that the skill wasn't supposed to be some incredibly rigged skill where the enemy can't stand a chance against at all and I wanted to be sort of original. It is nothing like 'kamehameha' since that's a blast of energy and this is just pure force itself. I also sort of decided to go with the 'Harem' idea so RinxLen will come later in the story, so keep your hopes up! And that wasn't even a harsh review to me :P Just keep enjoying my story!


	5. S vs F

**This chapter will have a General POV since it'll be impossible for Len to be at every fight.**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Five – S vs F**

**Len POV**

"Let the duel… COMMENCE!"

Teto dashed into the forest first with Rin, Kaiko, and me following behind. As we ran through the thick forest I noticed that Kaiko was barely able to keep up with the rest.

"Kaiko get on my back." I stopped abruptly in front of her and crouched down to show her my back.

"Huh?" she looked at my back startled.

"Come on, the others are going to leave us behind." I urged her on.

"Okay." She gave in easily and climbed onto my back.

With Kaiko on my back I made my way after the other two, catching up to them quickly. We reached a clearing in the forest and began to slow our pace.

"So we have to do this without Neru's help. The duel is random since we don't know who we'll be facing. The only thing we do know is that they have 2 Holders in their team according to Neru." I summed up what we knew.

"There are 4 clearings between us and the other group. That's probably where they'll send someone." Rin pointed to the empty parts of the forest on her map.

"Kaiko, you can do it, right?" we slowed our pace to a halt and I let her off my back.

"Yup. I want to be of us to my new friends!" she exclaimed and nodded her head vigorously.

"Don't worry! I'll protect her!" Kyu crawled out of Kaiko's pocket.

"Okay, then we're relying on you Kyu." Rin glanced down at the small figurine.

"I'll take on any of them! Even if it's a Holder!" Teto swung her naginata around.

"You're hyped up." I leaned away from her so I didn't accidentally get hit.

"Mhm! Miku said she'll buy me a whole bunch of baguettes if we win!" Teto started flailing her weapon around in excitement.

"Calm down, Teto." Rin had her saber out and blocked the naginata.

"That won't work." I slipped out a small plastic bag from my pocket and pulled out a piece of bread from it. "Down girl." I tossed the bread at the over eccentric girl.

"Arf!" Teto barked and caught the bread with her mouth.

Rin was about to comment about that but then was interrupted.

***DING* THE DUEL HAS BEGUN!**

A loud voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Good luck! Let's come out victorious!" Rin gave us a firm nod.

"Yeah! Let's all go eat lunch together after this! Gakupo is paying!" I grinned at everyone.

Our group cheered and we each went down our separate paths towards the clearings.

**General POV**

Teto had reached the clearing and was met with a sudden assault of kicks. Instinctively, she blocked most of the kicks with the staff of her naginata and backed off.

"Haha. Pretty good for a girl." The assailant stood in the center of the clearing. The attacker was a boy with incredibly short black hair, which you might mistake him for being entirely bald, but on closer inspection, could see otherwise. He wore a white karate gi with a black belt wrapped around his waist. He wore sandals instead of shoes, making Teto curious on how he was able to maneuver through the forest with them.

"So you're my opponent?" Teto lowered her stance and held her naginata in both hands pointing it towards the boy.

"Seems so. My name is Tatsuya Ken! I am the captain of the Karate club!" he announced himself full of confidence and parted his legs and readied his arms. "I am a bit disappointed that my opponent is a girl, but I shall not shame my class!" with that he began do a quick shuffle towards Teto.

"I don't care who you are!" Teto lunged at him as well, directing her naginata straight for Ken's chest. However, Ken having predicted this move, side stepped the blade and landed a short jab on Teto's rib.

"Haha. I feel bad for you. I specialized in hand to weapon combat." He laughed at how much of an advantage he thought he had.

Teto groaned but she didn't falter. She mentally scolded herself for messing around and decided to get serious.

"Oh? Still want to fight? Don't say I didn't warn you." He got into a readied position again.

"I'll be serious this time." without a warning Teto had disappeared from Ken's sight.

"W-what?" he was startled but hastily turned his head around to get sight of the girl.

"Where you looking?" the voice came from above.

"Ho-? Guk!" Teto had jumped high into the air and brought down the blade of her staff onto Ken. Ken was just barely able to block it with his arm against the wooden staff. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere by holding him down like this, she jumped back.

"I said I was going to get serious." Teto reminded him.

"Ha. I just wasn't paying attention." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and got into his stance again. He was beginning to get worried because he was starting to get worn down and the girl looked like she still hasn't broken a sweat.

"You probably only learned how to take on thugs with knives, right?" Teto took small steps and slowly closed the distance between them.

"I don't have to answer that." He sneered.

"You don't have to. I'll just confirm it myself." Her small steps turned into large strides as she began to dash towards him. Instead of charging at him with the blade portion of her weapon pointed at him, she began to spin her naginata in a fast motion at her side.

"W-what?!" Ken began to panic as he wasn't expecting anything like this. His form began to get sloppy as he kept twisting his body around in attempt to get into a right position.

"I got you!" Teto swung down her blade mid spin and landed a hard blow with the dull blade on the back of Ken's head. Continuing on, she quickly pivoted her hands and reversed her motion making the wooden part of her weapon collide heavily against Ken's chest and sent him flying back towards the edge of the clearing.

"Too easy." She grinned and gazed up at the ball flying in the sky.

"**VICTOR TETO KASANE!" **a large voice echoed.

"Good. Seems like it's working out without my help." Neru was watching Teto jump up in glee on the screen. Everyone from her class was cheering in joy.

"We can win this!" Gakupo cheered.

"Not yet. They still have 2 Holders on their side." Neru said grimly.

"Right…" Gakupo stopped cheering because of Neru's serious tone.

Kaiko stood silently in the clearing. She heard Teto-senpai's victory a short while ago and was beginning to feel more confident.

"If the carefree and cheerful Teto-senpai can do it, then I can to!" she told herself confidently.

"I got your back Kaiko!" Kyu encouraged her more.

"My opponent is a little girl?..." a heavy voice came from near the edge of the clearing. A large boy with the body that looked like two Gakupos fused together entered the clearing. He wore clothes similar to Ken's but it was blue instead of white. The same black belt wrapped around his waist. He was barefooted but his feet looked perfectly fine, despite having walked through a forest.

Kaiko's mouth fell open as she looked up to stare at the boulder sized boy. The feeling of confidence was leaving her as quickly as it came.

"I'm the captain of the Judo club. Horiyama Kuma." His name matched his appearance. "I'm sorry to do this, but the pride of my class is at stake." He really did sound sincerely sorry. He parted his legs, like Ken did, but had his arms were outstretched. He began to slowly approach her.

Kaiko began to shake in fear as she saw the towering boy get closer to her. She backed away from him and could feel some tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. The boy noticed this and began to hesitate more, wondering if what he was trying to do was right. Kaiko was now cornered as she had her back against a tree, the boy still advancing on her slowly. She was about to break down into tears.

"Don't you dare touch Kaiko!" a booming voice shouted angrily. Kyu had gotten out of Kaiko's pocket and had snuck behind Kuma, his tiny figure being concealed by the grass. However, now he was gigantic and towering over Kuma. Kyu had grown to a size similar to that of a 3 story tall building.

"W-what is that?!" Kuma had turned around and fallen backwards as he gazed up at Kyu. It was probably his first time seeing someone larger than himself.

"I'm Kaiko's protector!" Kyu exclaimed and brought his two large plastic paws together and swung them down onto Kuma, smashing him and the ground around him. Kyu lifted his paws slowly to reveal a passed out Kuma, overall he didn't seem too injured because of his sturdy body.

"**VICTOR SHIN KAIKO!"**

Everyone back at the edge of the forest was shocked at first, but then Class F broke the silence with their cheering.

"She's more dangerous than I thought." Neru sweat dropped at Kaiko hugging the leg of the huge Kyu.

"So that means the 2 Holders are against Rin and Len." Miku had a concerned look on her face.

"Kyu really is amazing." Gakupo had his hand above his eyes as he saw Kyu's towering figure in the center of the forest.

"You should be more worried about the other two!" Piko punched his arm.

"Ow! Okay okay!" Gakupo rubbed his arm.

"Is that all you got?! Hahahahaha!" a tall boy cackled.

"Damn it…." Rin cursed under her breath.

The boy had his head bent back in a loud laughter. He had brown hair that was combed back with long bangs sticking outwards. He had on our school uniform, but you could tell he was well built because of his muscles stuck out through the clothing.

"I expected more from the spouse of an army general!" the boy laughed mockingly.

The boy was called Big Al; he's one of the notorious Holders who abuse others with his ability. He stood there with a smirk on his face and held his arms outstretched to his sides. His arms began to contort and transform as it grew larger and hairier, while his nails also began to change into claws.

"You better not give up on me now! I'm just beginning to have fun!" he shouted and lunged at Rin with his arms spread forwards. Jumping to the side, Rin rolled on the ground and dodged the sharp claws.

It has been a couple of minutes since Kaiko's victory was announced, but Rin only felt frustrated since she was still fighting. She knew Len's fight was still going on as well, but she didn't have time to worry about that.

"Run all you want. I'll catch you sooner or later." He dusted off the rubble from his arms. His ability is the power to change his arms into that of a wolf. It's not certain if he can change it into anything else, but he's been only using the wolf arms for the entirety of the fight.

Rin decided to go on the offense and rushed at Big Al with her sabre ready in hand. Big Al didn't budge as he let her approach him. Rin propelled her arm forward and felt her sabre collide against something hard. Big Al had raised his arms at the last moment and blocked the blade.

"That it?" he smirked.

Rin pulled her arm back and began her assault; thrusting, swiping, and driving her blade into his arm. However, to no avail, his arms took on the full assault and left nothing more than a mere scratch. Big Al, deciding he had enough, swung his arm out and smashed it against Rin sending her barreling against a tree.

"Gaah!" Rin felt the air knocked right out of her as she collided against the tree, even leaving an indent on it. Rin gripped the ground as she began to cough, she very likely knew this was going to be a tough fight the moment she realized her opponent was a Holder. Regardless, her pride refused to let her back down. She staggered onto her feet and held her blade ready.

"Hah… just hurry up and go down! I want to fight that other person with that giant cat!" he sounded annoyed.

"Well too bad. You still have to deal with me." Rin replied. She was darting her eye around to see if anything helpful could aid her fight. Then she noticed something.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent!" Big Al sounded angry as he began rushing towards Rin.

"Come on you slow hairball!" Rin began to taunt him. She held her position firm and didn't seem like she was going to try and dodge him.

"Why you." Big Al grew more furious and put more pressure into his charge. "You damn brat!" he snarled and leaped at Rin. The moment he closed in on Rin he thrust both of his arms forward towards her.

"Fell for it." Rin ducked down and dived under Big Al as he leapt over her. Not being able to stop himself Big Al's claws impaled into the tree that was behind Rin.

"Damn it! I'm stuck!" Big Al tugged at his arms but it was being firmly held by the bark of the tree.

Rin didn't let a moment to lose as she quickly turned and swung her sabre against Big Al's defenseless back.

"Gaaaah!" Big Al let out a frustrated roar as he felt repeating slashes against his back. His anger began to boil as he tried desperately to free his arm while enduring the strikes. "Don't mess with me!" he shouted savagely, breaking the wood and freeing his hands. He spun around to face his attacker but was met with nothing. "Where are you?!" he yelled out in anger.

"Right here." The voice came from behind him.

Rin had stopped her assault mid way and had snuck around and behind the tree Big Al was stuck on. Big Al hearing the voice turned around but a moment too late. Rin placed her foot firmly against the tree and began to press down onto it.

**CRAAAAACK**

The tree let out a deafening crack as it finally gave in from all the damage and fell on top of the startled Big Al. With a loud thud the tree fell and knocked Big Al out under it.

"**VICTOR MIROIR RIN!"**

Rin let out a long sigh as she heard her name announced and fell back onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Alright! We can do this!" Gakupo pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm still worried about Len…" Neru gazed at the remaining screen.

"It'll be fine. Len is going to pull through for us." Meiko patted Neru on the back.

The screen that was supposed to show the fight with Len was different from the others. Instead of being stationary and hovering over the clearing it was moving rapidly through the forest as if to catch up to someone.

**Len POV**

"Hold still!" a girl with long bright red hair shouted, whilst crouched on a tree branch. She had on the school uniform skirt, but her shirt was a white t-shirt with a blue star on it. She held onto a longbow firmly in her hands.

I was hiding behind a tree trying to avoid the arrows that were being accurately shot at me.

"Stop hiding so Miki can get you!" the girl spoke in a third person perspective.

"I'd rather n- WOAH!" I barely avoided an arrow. "Not. Thank you very much!" I dashed out from behind the tree I was behind to run to another.

"Tch." Miki clicked her tongue when she saw she missed.

I crouched down behind some bushes and peeked through to see Miki still on the same branch. I focused pressure inside the base of the branch, making it implode on itself, and break off.

"Here to, huh?" the girl instinctively jumped off the branch and landed on another. "Miki had enough with your traps!" she yelled at me.

I've been using my Holder powers to mess with her the entire time. Breaking branches, pressuring a point making her arrows veer off course, and occasionally tripping her when she got on the ground. That was the best I could do to keep my power hidden. The moment I met her in the clearing I dashed off into the forest for this purpose. The ball that's supposed to be filming us can't get a clear view, so it makes it harder to see me do anything out of the ordinary. It'd be great if she ran out of arrows so I could charge at her, but that's the problem. She doesn't run out of arrows. Ever. Her Holder power is the ability to use the life force of her surroundings and turn it into an arrow. Adding to that, she can put an elemental aspect onto her arrows making them much more dangerous if I get hit by them. Another arrow whizzed by my head and pierced the ground a few inches from me. It was sparking and I could feel the electricity raising the hair on my skin.

"Dang it." I stumbled out of the bush and began to run deeper into the forest. As I ran I got a brilliant idea and quickly figured out a way to put it into action.

"Where'd he go?" Miki landed on a branch and scanned the foliage.

**SNAP!**

The branch she was on suddenly broke and she leapt towards another one.

"That's growing ol-" the branch she was jumping for broke as well. "H-huh?! Aaaah!" she let out a startled cry and tried to reach out for another branch but was able to grab nothing. Ultimately, she came plummeting down with a loud thud.

Carefully, I made my way towards her fallen body, curious if she had passed out, but to my dismay.

"Grrr! Miki had enough with these tricks!" she snapped up and gripped her bow.

"Shit!" I cursed as I realized I had gotten too close to her and began to sprint away.

"You're not getting away this time!" Miki didn't bother standing up as she drew her bow and aimed at me, shooting an arrow straight for my back. Figuring she'd do this, I set up a pressured point to my side and hoped it'd keep the arrow off of me. However, I wasn't as lucky. The arrow did veer away from my back but it changed course and got my leg. The piercing pain was bearable since her arrows didn't actually pierce the object but transferred the physical pain it would cost. I staggered forward as I pushed onward.

"Just go down!" Miki whined as she got up. She was visibly tired now, since she's been chasing after me for a good 20 minutes, especially since she was jumping from branch to branch most of the time.

"If you could catch me." I tried to taunt her but the pain in my leg caused me to flinch.

"Grr! Miki hates boys like you!" she yelled in frustration and started to run after me.

I chuckled at how childish her frustrating cries seemed. Dashing back through familiar surroundings I braced a log and leapt over it. "I got you no-.. oooaah!" Miki let out a cry as she jumped over the log and fell down a pit that was behind it. I had huddled up next to the log to avoid falling into the pit myself.

**Snap!**

I heard a light sound of wood breaking. Peeking over the edge, I saw Miki lying back on the ground with swirls for eyes. At first I thought she was unconscious but she quickly snapped out of her daze and glanced up at me. She tried to reach for her bow but a sudden shock of realization came through her.

"M-my bow… It's broken!" she murmured in terror. Miki held her bow, which was split in half, in front of her. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she stared sorrowfully at her bow. "I don't want to fight anymoooore!" she began to cry.

"**VICTOR KAGAMINE LEN!"** the loud voice was muffled by the tree leaves, but I could still hear it clearly.

I glanced down at the helpless girl and started feeling remorse that my plan had worked a little too well. I only intended to exhaust her to a point and hoped she'd give up when she fell into the pit. I heaved a sigh and leaned down and reached my hand out to her.

"Here. I'll help you up." I offered her.

"It's your fault my bow broke!" she glared at my hand.

"Then I'll just go back by myself." I started pulling my hand back.

"W-wait!" she exclaimed. I stopped. "F-fine…" she mumbled and reached out her hand.

**General POV**

"Guuuh!" Neru was gritting her teeth as she watched Len help Miki out of the pit.

"We won!" Class F cheered.

"I never doubted Len one bit!" Gakupo shouted delighted.

"You're the one who said that Len was the tossed card." Piko sent him a sharp glare.

"Ahaha…" Gakupo looked away and laughed awkwardly.

"Kagamine-senpai really is amazing…" Kaiko watched the screen in admiration. She had returned shortly after the end of her match.

"What did I say? Len pulled through." Meiko grinned.

"Miku! Bread!" Teto was latched onto Miku.

"Once Len gets back, let's go eat! Gakupo is paying!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"How could we lose?!" SweetAnn yelled at the 3 present members of the group.

"I'm sorry…" Kuma looked down at the ground.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it!" she retorted sharply.

"That blonde just got lucky." Big Al sneered.

"Thanks to that 'luck' you had your butt handed to you." SweetAnn turned to glare at Big Al. "I didn't care much about the first two loses, but I expected you to win for us!" she yelled at him.

"Heh, at least I did better than that red head." He tried to play it off.

"I don't care about that girl. She's annoying anyways." SweetAnn brushed her off. "I'll make sure those peasants pay." She turned to look at the screen with Len on it. "If it's the last thing I do…"

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – First things first… WHAT A CLICHÉ ENDING! I feel terrible because of it, but I couldn't think of anything better ;o;. Please don't whip me. I know I promised a longer chapter in the previous one, but I sort of lied so I could use the weekend as a way to take a break… I still worked on the story, but just not that hard. So this chapter might seem a bit strange since I took like hour breaks before resuming the story.**

**The fighting scenes may be a bit short but it's going to get better as I progress… probably. I'm just new to the whole combat thing.**

**Those confused with Len's power, let me give you a brief explanation on what he did. Like it was previously explained; Len's power is to pressure a single point and then release it, so basically he creates a vacuum in the area around the pressured point, thus the air begins to get sucked into it. That's how he's able to change the course of the arrows. I'm going to make use of this concept for later fights. Don't be disappointed that Len had to rely on trickery to win this fight, since he's still hiding his power. Nothing I can do.**

**Tomorrow is Monday so my upload may slow down since I have… NO SCHOOL! AHAHAHAHA!... Don't hurt me. My winter break is till Feb 4****th****, so I got plenty of time to write more chapters and upload them! I'll try my best to keep the chapters long and entertaining!**

**OH OH OH! I FORGOT TO MENTION! I'M LOOKING FOR A PROOF-READER TO ASSIST ME! I don't really have the time… *cough* I do have the time, but it gets on my nerves to try and reread what I write every 10minutes as I write. So I want a person who really enjoys this series to help proof-read my story! I'll offer you cookies and hugs. (Has the tendency to not proof-read the last few paragraphs of my story c: )**

**So wait patiently for my next chapter and drop me a review so I know what you think!**

**Review**

** –** In my previous stories I'd always spend time trying to describe characters and I'd always take a long time on those. So I tried to just brush on through those in this one since most people already knew how most the characters looked like. However, I took your advice anyways and tried my best on being descriptive for this chapter. Keep on enjoying my story! C: Oh and I really do need proof-readers :P

**I3-Len**** – **Yup, I can't help but feel proud of how cute I made Kaiko c: and yeah she was the fourth, as you can tell

**DaulStarduster**** – **Oh look, another chapter!

**xX little Kagami Xx**** – **Found in Combat skills? Are you asking if she's good in combat? Then yes. Being the daughter of an army general and having a lot of pride cause for her to be good in combat.


	6. The Tournament Approaches

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME BECAUSE OF THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER! D:**

**I tried my best ;o;**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Six – The Tournament Approaches**

**Len POV**

A week has passed since the duel against Class S and time has passed rather calmly. Kaiko and Rin were quickly able to adapt to Vocaloid and we've gotten on a much friendlier term with each other than before. However, I felt like Kaiko and Rin have been trying to avoid me for the past couple of days. Kaiko still stuck next to me most of the time, but she didn't talk to me as much as she did with everyone else… other than Gakupo. Rin, on the other hand, would never face me properly. Even during a conversation her eyes would drift off to the side. I decided not to put too much thought into it because it could have just been me over thinking things.

"Good morning, honey~" I felt a soft whisper in my ear.

"Mmmm… Go away, Neru." I pushed said girl out of my futon. "It's Sunday…" I muttered.

"Nope! I can't let my husband sleep in!" she threw the covers off of me.

"Fine." I groaned and lifted my drowsy head.

"Let's go wash up! I got your clothes and shampoo right here!" Neru perked up as she held onto my clothes in one hand and the shampoo in the other.

"Thanks for taking those out for me." I grabbed them both and got up. "I'll see you at breakfast." I gave her a small wave.

"Hmph." Neru pouted as she watched me leave.

…

"Good morning." I greeted the people gathered around the dining table.

Teto was munching on a baguette as she was curled up on the couch and watching TV. Miku was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Kaiko besides her assisting Miku the best she could. God knows where Kaito might be. I couldn't see Rin in the dining room or the living room so I figured she'd be in the backyard. Rin has been training with her sabre ever since her fight against the Holder. She was convinced that she was still weak and didn't want to ever feel helplessness ever again. I thought she was commendable for that.

"Morning." Teto didn't even look at me as she greeted me.

"Where's Neru?" I looked around for the girl that was previously in my room.

"She's still hasn't come down." Miku answered.

"Wait…" I quickly turned around and back towards my room. "Neru!" I threw my door open.

"Y-yes?" Neru was holding a small camera in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I glared at her suspiciously.

"N-nothing. I wasn't trying to install a camera into your room so I could watch you sleep!" She blurted out quickly.

I let out a sigh.

"Give me the camera." I put my hand out to her.

"Alright…" she gave me a dissatisfied look and handed me the camera.

"Now let's go. Breakfast is probably ready now." I gestured out the door to let her go first.

"What a gentleman." She walked passed me.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to hear that from you." I chuckled and followed after her.

…

"Afternoon!" Meiko came into the living room.

"Nice to see you using the door." I joked.

"Yeah yeah." She waved me off. "Anyways! I got us another job." She got our attention.

"Job?" Kaiko tilted her head curiously.

"We take random jobs around school to help out some of the students or the teachers." I explained.

"Oh? That sounds like a noble deed." Rin said as she entered through the backdoor. She has been swinging her sabre around for 3 hours straight so she was covered in sweat.

"I was planning on going big with this next job because of our two new members, but I couldn't find any so I went with this." Meiko showed us a piece of paper.

"Stalker problem?" Miku gazed at it as she read the words.

"Yup. I said I'd meet the girl in an hour by the school, so let's get going!" Meiko started to leave despite having just come in.

"Wait, now?!" Rin was startled since she had just stopped training. "Let me wash up first!" she exclaimed and rushed off.

…

"How could you guys just leave?!" Rin ran up to us next to the school gate.

"Meiko dragged us out." Neru replied.

"I'm sorry… I tried to prevent everyone from going." Kaiko fiddled with her thumbs.

"It's hard to go against Meiko." Miku laughed awkwardly since she was also dragged along.

"We couldn't do much about it! I promised the girl I'd meet her." Meiko stated.

"You said in an hour!" Rin glared at her.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry?" Meiko shrugged as she apologized.

"So why'd you call us here?" Gakupo asked. He and Piko were at the arcade until Meiko suddenly called them.

"We got another job!" Teto exclaimed excitedly. She loved doing jobs second to eating baguettes.

"So what's the job?" Piko asked.

"Stalker problems." Neru filled him in.

"I don't have to crossdress again, do I?" he gave us a nervous glance.

"Probably not." I replied.

"Good… wait, probably?!" he turned to look at me and I shrugged in reply.

"When's the girl supposed to be here?" Kaito looked around to see if anyone was approaching.

"She should be here soon." Meiko glanced at the clock on the school.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the side.

We all turned towards the voice to see a girl approach us. She was about the same height as Meiko and had long blonde hair. Her attire was very revealing, since her shirt was like a black cape wrapped around her chest and her white skirt with a yellow hem reached a bit above her thighs. I think I can see why she has stalker problems.

"You're not late. We're just incredibly early." Meiko joked and gave her a grin.

"Oh, okay. I'm Lily. You guys are here to help me with my problem, right?" she didn't seem nervous to talk to such a big group like us at all.

"Yup." Meiko nodded.

"So when did the whole stalking business start?" Neru decided to go into investigator mode.

"Uhm… about 3 days ago." Lily put her hand to her chin as she recalled.

"Where do you think it mostly takes place?" Neru asked.

"Hmm… I always feel like I'm being watched at the Market district." Lily replied, still with her hand to her chin.

"So what's the plan?" I turned my gaze to Neru, who looked like she already had a plan.

"To the market district!" Neru exclaimed.

…

"She's in position." Neru talked through her phone. "Let us begin Operation Stalker Hunt!"

Lily was walking through the crowded market district, while we tailed behind her. Neru's plan was simple. Follow Lily until we see the stalker and quickly apprehend him.

'I think I see the stalker.' Gakupo sent us a group text from his location.

'Are you sure?' Piko replied.

'I see a suspicious guy wearing a suit.' Gakupo texted back.

'That's a yakuza you idiot!' Teto stated in chat.

'But he's staring at Lily a lot!' Gakupo argued.

'A lot of guys are looking at her.' I replied back.

I took a look around the market and saw most the guys were staring at Lily. I'm beginning to wonder if the whole 'feel like being watched' is the fact that guys can't keep their eyes off of her. Her revealing clothes really did make her stick out amongst a crowd.

'Len's right, so keep your eyes out for a guy who's watching her more suspiciously.' Neru ordered.

'Guys they have a new flavor of ice cream here!' a random message from Kaito.

'Ignore him and keep your eyes out.' Neru ordered again.

**Several minutes later**

'I see something watching Lily behind won of the food stallus.' Rin's text was strange. I'm guessing she wasn't good at texting in Japanese yet.

'I think I see him too. He's wearing shades and keeping his head down. I'm going for him!' Meiko texted.

'Wait for us!' Neru tried to stop her but mere texts probably couldn't hold her down.

'Everyone back up Meiko! We don't know if the stalker is going to try and make a break for it.' Neru sent us after her.

"You're not getting away!" I heard Meiko shout from a distance away.

I broke into a sprint and decided to try and go around and flank the stalker. However, that plan was put aside when I noticed Meiko had run into an alley with a dead end. I rushed after her along with the rest of our group.

"W-who are you guys?!" the man in shades asked.

"We're the Vocaloid and we're here to put an end to your stalking days!" Meiko pointed at the man as she exclaimed.

"Stalker?" he gave us a confused look.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" an angry voice shouted at us from behind.

We turned around to see a group of men, 4 to be exact, standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Lily's voice came from behind the men.

"Mi'lady!" the men suddenly bowed before her.

"I was curious to see who my stalker was, but why are you guys here?" Lily asked. She was talking to them in a familiar tone.

"We were sent by the Boss to keep you safe." A man in a suit replied.

"Hey! He's the guy I was talking about." Gakupo spoke up.

"Whatever." Meiko brushed him aside. "So you know these guys?" she pointed at them.

"Yup. They work for my dad." She said and turned back to the men. "Papa doesn't have to be so protective you know. I can take care of myself."

"We know that, but he's just being cautious." The man in the suit replied sternly.

"You don't know if someone might try to ambush you. There is only a couple of days before the tournament." The person in shades got passed us and exclaimed.

"Let them come, I'm not some weak little girl!" she puffed up her chest proudly.

"Wait, what was this about a tournament?" Meiko asked excitedly.

"Oh? You don't know?" Lily turned to face us. "Our household holds a tournament every year and the winner receives a big prize, so people all around the globe comes to participate. We decided to host this year's tournament in Karant because of the renowned Holders that are said to be here. And thanks to that we have a whole bunch of contestants wanting to fight these Holders." Lily explained.

"Can anyone participate?" Meiko asked eagerly.

"Yup." Lily gave her a nod.

"I know what we're going to do Vocaloid!" Meiko turned to us with a grin.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Nope." I sighed.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay incredibly short chapter compared to other's but I have a good excuse! So please calm down and put your murder weapons away. The reason why I uploaded this chapter so late is because I decided to write 500words a day and try to go a steady pace; if I felt like I was in the mood then I'd write over 2000words. However, I couldn't figure out how I was going to progress the story in this one and ended up rewriting it 2 times. The first rewrite was really strange and messed up and the second rewrite revolved around the romance more, but I decided to progress the story itself more. So yeah, that's ONE reason for a late update. The major reason why I updated so late is because a friend of mine wanted my help for her story she's going to do for a webcomic. And yes I know 'OMG HE HAS FRIENDS?!' I know right? I didn't know I had friends either. It's amazing. So anyways, I basically spent a couple of days helping her and ended up getting engrossed by it. I will be writing this story, but it'll take a bit longer to update since I'm helping my friend as well. Be patient with me pleaaaase~ you can help with this story by PM'ing me and telling me that you'd like to help c:… I'm not forcing anyone… *cough cough***

**Okay then, sorry about the short chapter and late update! Leave a review about how surprised you are to find out that I had friends!**

**Reviews**

**violet-rash**** – **Can't do much when Len is so dense~ Maybe when the story progresses more.

**I3Len**** –** Glad you think that way! :D It took awhile to think this stuff up… hurts my brain... I need some thinking medicine.

**Guest**** – **No, it's not based on Baka to Test. So far no one guessed what I based this off of c:

**DualStarduster**** – **Right next to that one thing beside that other thing! Yeah, sorry for the late chappie D;

**fenrir x2**** – **Great ideas. I guess I can add one of those ideas to the tournament. Not certain though 'cause I planned to use random made up names like I did for the S vs F.

**KagamineKat**** – **Nope~ I'm curious how this is similar to that… I guess the duel system thing, but that wasn't my intention. And sorry for the late update! D:


	7. Preparations

**Yay another update in just 3 days! I'm doing so much better than the last update… which was like 2 weeks… *cough cough***

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Seven – Preparations**

**Len POV**

"How did this happen?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

It had only been 2 hours since we parted ways from Lily and we had returned to the dorms. However, it didn't return to the usual lazing around and watching TV. Rin was in the backyard with her sabre in hand and practicing with it. Gakupo and Teto were outside as well, swinging a wooden sword or a naginata.

"You should stop standing around and train as well!" I heard Rin yelp at me from outside.

Lily had promised to sign us up for the tournament as gratitude for solving her stalker problem, so Meiko had gone with her to sign us up. The only ones that weren't signing up for the tournament were Miku, Neru, Piko, and Kaito. Miku didn't have much fighting experience in the first place and usually played a passive role in our jobs. Neru was our strategist, so she never gets involved in a fight. Piko wasn't that great at fighting, so he'd always get a decoy role. Kaito, however, had lots of experience but he didn't sign up because it seems that the tournament date overlapped the day a new flavor of ice cream, which was being released in Tokyo.

"Tell me why I was signed up as well." I trudged my way to the glass backdoor.

"I can't have my rival slacking off!" Rin stops swinging her sabre to point it at me.

"Since when was I your rival?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Since always." Rin said bluntly and went back to training.

"How am I even supposed to train?" I took a glance around for anything to use.

"I'll let you borrow my dumbbells if you want." Gakupo offered.

"Nah, I don't want to touch something your sweaty hands got all over." I declined.

"W-what?! I keep my dumbbells as clean as possible!" he declared.

"You shouldn't lie." Piko commented while sitting on the patio. Piko was sitting on one of the chairs and gazing down at his portable game console in his hands.

"I'm n-" Gakupo exclaimed but was cut off.

"Stop slacking! I'm not going easy on you if we face off!" Teto smacked Gakupo with the wooden part of her naginata.

"Would you all like some tea?" Kaiko came out with a tray of cups and placed them down onto the patio table.

"Thanks, Kaiko." Rin lowered her sabre and thanked her.

"Are you going to train as well?" I asked Kaiko, who was also signed up for the tournament.

"I don't really know what to do since I'll be relying on Kyu." She looked down at Kyu who was on the tea tray doing shadow boxing.

"Don't worry Kaiko! I'll protect you!" Kyu declared while throwing punches.

"What are you guys going to do if you have to face each other in the first rounds?" I asked.

"What's there to do? I won't hold back." Rin stated sternly.

"I won't either!" Teto exclaimed and waved her naginata around.

"I'm not holding back just because you're girls!" Gakupo shouted.

"No manners." Rin says and sips her tea.

"Yup. No delicacy with girls." Miku says as she enters the patio with a teacup in hand.

"Such a brute." Neru adds in as she sits down on the other patio chair.

"Why is everything I say being turned against me?" Gakupo starts to sulk in a corner.

"Don't mind him." I chuckled and put a hand on Kaiko's shoulder, since she looked like she was worried.

"Oh, I was just concerned since the tea was going to get cold." Kaiko pointed at the remaining cup on the tray.

"Gak! Worrying about the tea more than me!" Gakupo sulks more.

"Leaving the baka aside. Where's Kaito and Meiko?" Neru looked around for the two. "Wait, no. I don't need to know where Kaito is." She corrected herself.

"Meiko went with Lily, didn't she?" Piko paused his game and said.

"Shouldn't she be back by now then?" Neru questioned.

"Maybe she's secretly training somewhere." I joked.

"Why am I still standing around?!" Rin quickly put her cup down and returned to her previous spot.

"I have to surpass Meiko!" Teto exclaimed and rushed back to her spot as well.

"Is Meiko-senpai really that strong?" Kaiko looked at the duo waving their weapons around.

"Well, she is the strongest person in our school. She's probably also the strongest person in Japan as well." Miku had a smile on her face as she talked about our childhood friend.

"Her Holder power is her enhanced body. She's strong, fast, and can heal rather quickly, so with that combination she can fight for as long as she wants." I explained.

"Kuh…" I heard Rin let out a noise. "I knew Meiko-senpai was strong, but now the wall known as Meiko has become much taller." She complained and began thrusting her sabre in the air more rapidly.

"I'm not falling behind!" Teto shouted and spun her naginata around.

"I wonder if they even stand a chance." I sighed as I watched them.

"Stop talking as if you're not part of this!" Rin yelled at me.

"I'm probably going to lose from the get go." I state and sit down on one of the remaining chairs.

"I won't let Len, my future husband, be hurt!" Neru proclaimed.

"I think you slipped something unnecessary in that." I fixed my gaze on the girl feigning ignorance.

"I don't know what you could be talking about." Neru says innocently. "But if you in any way decide to agree with whatever was said then I'd be delighted to comply." She gives me an innocent smile.

"Let's just be friends." I say nonchalantly.

"Chet" Neru lets out a disappointed sound.

**Bzzt**

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Who is it?" Neru asked as she noticed me take out my phone.

"Meiko." I read the name of the sender.

"What did she say?" Neru leans towards me and tried to peak at my phone.

"Nothing important. I'm going out for a bit." I called out so everyone could hear me.

"Where are you going?" Piko glanced up from his game.

"Meiko had another duel but she broke some stuff in the process." I briefed them.

"People got upset?" Miku had a worried expression on her face.

"Yup. I'll take care of it, so you guys just rest here." I gave them a wave as I went back into the dorm and to the front door.

…

"Len~" my vision went black.

"Meiko, I can't see." I complained. Meiko had jumped at me and had wrapped her arms around my head.

"Thanks for helping me out." Meiko patted my head.

"Those construction workers weren't happy about a man flying out of nowhere and crashing into one of the support pillars." I got Meiko off of me and glared at her. "You're lucky they were residents here and already know about you, so they let us off with a warning." I put my hand to my face and sighed as I recalled the scolding I received from them.

"Oh no~ Len is mad." Meiko said in a teasing tone.

"So? Why'd you call me here? You could have asked Gakupo to take the scolding in your stead." I ignored her teasing and asked.

"What's so wrong about me wanting to see you?" Meiko continued to tease me.

"No one is around so you can get to the point." I gestured at our empty surroundings. We had left the construction site and were now walking down the riverside path. It was almost evening since the scarlet sun was slowly starting to set behind the buildings.

"Hee~ you're no fun, Len." Meiko groaned unconvincingly . "I want you to do something for me." Meiko got straight to the point. "Well, not for me, but more for yourself." She corrected herself.

"What is it?" I gazed at her curiously.

"Can you tell everyone about you being a Holder?" she said something that I couldn't comprehend in the spur of the moment.

"Hah?" I had a dumb expression on my face.

"I think you should tell everyone about your powers." She repeated.

It took a moment for her request to sink in.

"You know I'm keeping it a secret for a reason, right?" I gazed at her firmly and asked.

"Yeah, you don't want people to treat you differently." She answered.

"Then you know why I won't." I declined. I knew she wasn't trying to tease me in any way but I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed.

"Are you really afraid of what people would think? Do you really think we'll treat you any differently after these 5 years?" she looked at me sternly.

"N-no, of course not." I hesitated and shook my head. She was referring to our group of childhood friends.

"Even if people start to speak differently of you, you'll always have the Vocaloid to be by your side." Meiko assured me. "We'll probably kick their asses while we're at it." she added needlessly.

"I know that, but…" I couldn't understand why I was still reluctant. Why was I still trying to keep this a secret? Nothing will change. My friends would always be my friends. But why am I so hesitant? Am I worrying that they'll get mad at me for not telling them sooner? I doubt they'd be upset about that. Kaiko already knows about my powers so I shouldn't worry about her. Rin… I'm not sure how she would react, but with her personality I doubt she'd start hating me. Also people talking behind my back were never a problem for me. Ever since our class conflicted with class S, I already got use to scornful stares from class S. So does that mean I have nothing to lose?

"But?" Meiko spoke up to get my attention.

I returned to reality and let out a sigh.

"Haa… Fine." I gave in.

"That's a good boy!" Meiko latched her arm around my neck and started to pat my head affectionately.

"C-can you stop that?" I wasn't able to get out of her grasp this time.

"Nope~ Good boys need to be praised~" she cooed and continued patting me.

"I can never go against you, can I?" I murmured.

"Maybe when you get stronger." Meiko replied.

"You were planning this beforehand, weren't you? That's why you signed me up for the tournament as well." I realized that I assumably fell for her plan perfectly.

"Nope~ I only wanted for our bodies to clash in a burning passion during the tournament." Meiko replied suggestively.

"W-wha-?!" I felt the blood rush up to my face.

"Len is so cute." Meiko cooed again and rested her chin on my head, taking advantage of our height difference.

"I can never put my guard down around you." I groaned.

…

"I'm back." I announced nonchalantly and slipped into the living room.

"I'm here too!" Meiko announced her presence as well.

"Welcome back." Kaiko came to greet us.

"You sure took your time." Neru said and enters through the backdoor.

"I had to take a scolding in Meiko's place for almost half an hour." I explained to her and collapsed onto the empty couch.

"You seem tired." Kaiko gave me a concerned look.

"I get exhausted when I'm with Meiko." I talked into the couch cushion.

"Len gets so rough when we're alone." Meiko teased and pretended to get embarrassed.

"W-what?!" I heard the floorboard creak as Neru perked up and shouted.

"Meiko, please don't lie." I turned my face to the side to speak clearly.

"Hahaha. I'm joking." She laughed and patted Neru's back as she headed for the backdoor.

"Len where were you?!" Gakupo rushed through the backdoor to confront me.

"P-picking up Meiko?" I stuttered at his sudden approach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he complained.

"I did?" I was curious on why he was so upset.

"Since you left I had no one to keep me company!" he sounded frustrated.

"What about Piko?" I looked towards the white hair boy, who was still outside on the patio.

"He's too immersed in his game and only gives me vague replies." He whined like a kid.

"Stop whining." Meiko shouted in an annoyed tone and kicked Gakupo in the back. "Now that the annoying one is out of the way. Len has something to say." Meiko gathered everyone's attention.

"Now?" I groaned and pushed myself off the couch.

Since Meiko usually played the leader role of our group, getting the attention of everyone was easy. Rin, Teto, and Piko came in with curious expressions wondering what was going on. Miku came in from the kitchen with a frying pan in hand.

Meiko made eye contact with me and urged me on.

"Okay then…" I inhaled deeply. "I have something important to tell you guys." I build up my resolve. "I'm a Holder." I felt my body tense up as I finally revealed the secret that I've kept hidden for 5 years.

.

.

.

"Oh." The silence was broken by a single word from Neru.

"I was wondering why he was so serious." Piko laughed.

"Wait, what?" this wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"It's about time~" Teto said and stretches her arms to the air. "If that's it then I'm going back to training!" she informed us curtly and goes back outside.

"Hah?" the previous dumb expression returned to me.

"We sort of knew about that already." Miku explained.

"We've been together for all this time so we caught on." Neru told me as she sat on the couch.

"But you guys never said anything." I was confused by the situation.

"It's because we knew you wanted to keep it a secret so we feigned ignorance." Piko answered and returned back to his game.

"Other than Gakupo. Him not catching was authentic." Neru gestured her head towards the purple haired boy sprawled on the floor.

"Len was a Holder?!" said boy stood back up abruptly.

"See?" Neru proved her point.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Meiko grinned at me.

"I guess so." I scratched my head feeling awkward. Now that I look back at it, I feel silly for trying to keep this a secret from my closest friends for such a long time.

"That explains what happened during our duel." Rin nodded as she appeared to have understood.

"So you guys aren't upset or anything?" I asked just to make sure.

"Nope." Neru shook her head.

"Nuh-uh." Piko mutters, keeping his head fixated on his game.

"I'm just glad that you finally decided to tell us." Miku said and returned back to the kitchen.

"I really did worry for nothing." I chuckled and plopped myself back down onto the couch. I felt every muscle in my body relax as the tension from earlier dissipated.

"Why are you sitting down?" Rin inquired in a sharp tone.

"Uhm… t-to relax?" I gazed at her nervously.

"Just because you're a Holder doesn't mean you can slack off." Rin stated strictly.

"Alright alright." I heaved a sigh and pushed myself off the couch again.

"Rin sure does care about you." Meiko mused in a teasing voice.

"Wha-?!" Rin was at lost for words as her face became a bright scarlet. Our eyes met for a moment and she quickly turned her head away from me. "Hmph. I don't care about what he does." She denied and went back to the backyard.

"Hmm~" Meiko hummed. "I'm glad I invited Rin to join us." she said amusingly and headed towards the kitchen.

"Does this mean I don't have to train now?" I looked around in confusion.

"So Len is a holder?" an even more confused Gakupo stood there clueless.

I let out another sigh and fell back onto the couch for the third time.

"I'll let you use my lap for a pillow." Neru offered nonchalantly while looking down at her phone.

"I'll pass." I laid my head on the arm rest.

"Guys?" Gakupo noticed no one was answering him.

"I'm glad you were able to tell everyone." Kaiko said and offered me some tea.

"Yeah, but now I feel mentally exhausted." I sat back up and took the cup.

"Guys?!"

"The tournament is on Wednesday, so we have 3 days left." I thought out loud.

"Was it a good idea for me to participate?" Kaiko asked uncertainly.

"Why are you asking?" I turned to meet her gaze, which she lowered to her hands.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fight Rin-senpai or anyone else here." She said anxiously.

"Haha." I chuckled and patted Kaiko's head. "You don't need to be reserved. Rin and the others are training for the tournament despite knowing that they'd possibly end up facing against each other, yet they're still training vigorously. If they see that you're holding back against them, then they'll think you're looking down on them." I told her reassuringly.

"I'll never do that!" Kaiko exclaimed.

"Then don't hold back." I grinned at her, which she returned with a nod.

"Oh no, Len is becoming a loli!" Neru spoke up in panic.

"What?! N-no I'm not." The hand that was resting on Kaiko's head snapped back to my side.

"Huh?" Kaiko didn't understand what was going on.

"I have to bring Len back… I should sneak into his room and seduce him with my body…" Neru muttered to herself but in an audible volume so we could still hear her.

"Please don't." I laughed uneasily. Tonight might be dangerous so I'll have to sleep in Kaito's room. I promised to not lock the door of my room, but I never mentioned someone else's.

"Oooi!~ Dinner is ready!" Meiko came into the room and announced.

"Food!" Teto must have smelled the food since she rushed past Meiko before she was done talking.

"I guess this is a good time to take a rest." Rin said as she came inside.

"We should eat as well." I suggested as I stood up.

"Okay." Neru answered and Kaiko nodded.

"Guys?! Why isn't anyone answering me?!"

The helpless cry of a purple haired boy echoed through Karant.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N Poor Gakupo~ And Len's secret was revealed!... sort of… everyone already knew about it though… so yeah. The tournament is approaching so I'm going to have to improve my action scenes more! I still need to think out a good setup for the rules so it might take a while. I know the way Len's secret was revealed was a bit disappointing, but it was mainly because of the fact that I forgot the plot idea of how I was going to actually reveal it. I needed Len to use his powers in the tournament, but the idea of how it became known to everyone was blank in my head... so sorry if I disappointed some of you guys ; The reason his childhood friends already knew about his powers was basically because he'd always avoid conversations revolving around them. Len claims to have not used his powers, but there are times where he'd subconsciously use them. So yeah... that's what I'ma go with. Hope you're please with thaaat~ 3**

**I wrote 1,000 words each day since I uploaded that previous chapter, so I'm a bit pleased with my work. I know it's nothing compared to how much I wrote before, but that was because I had everything thought out then. I'm taking some time now to think of a good way to get the story going. The next chapter might upload soon, since the tournament was something I was really trying to get to.**

**This chapter was rewritten once because I was getting all these past tense and present tense mixed up. It's probably because the story I'm helping my friend with is in present tense, but this story is in past tense. iConfused. aLot. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm helping my friend with her story so that's going to delay my updating by quite a lot, so please bear with me!~ I'm thankful for your patience during these long and dark non-updating days.**

**Leave your reviews about your thoughts~ I'll be sure to read them over and get back to you on 'em!**

**Reviews**

**I3Len**** – **I'm glad you're still reading my story c: I have no life so of course I shouldn't have friends!... lolno I'm joking :P

**fenrir x2**** – **Alright, I'll be glad to have some help in character designing! :D Feel free to PM me your ideas~ And Kaito would go across the country for icecream!

**DualStarduster** – Thanks! Despite it being sort of a short filler chapter ;

**Mitsu**** – **Lily's personality is more of a spoiled girl from a type of noble family. Meh, she serves as a minor role right now, so I'm not sure how she's going to end up. I'm just glad that you're enjoying my story and leaving a review, that's all I could want~ :D

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver** – Yup, everyone found out. Before the tournament. HUGE PLOT TWIST… not really. ;


	8. Tournament: Round 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Eight – Tournament: Round 1 Part 1**

**Len POV**

"Woo! Summer break!" Gakupo shouted as he abruptly stood from his seat the moment homeroom was dismissed.

Today was the day the tournament was scheduled to start and was also the day our summer break began. Everyone spent the last 3 days getting ready for the tournament. Teto was even scolded yesterday for swinging her naginata around in the classroom.

"We should hurry." Rin came to my desk with her bag already over her shoulder.

"I can't wait!" Teto voiced her anticipation.

"It's convenient that the tournament is on the same day as our break." Piko commented.

"She did say people were participating to fight Holders." Neru said as she made her way to my desk as well.

"We better get going then." I said as I finished shoving my books into my bag.

I slid my chair back and stood up. Everyone seemed to have gathered around me so we all made our way out of the class together.

"Hello senpais." Kaiko greeted us outside our class.

"Kaiko!" Miku pulled said girl into a hug. Miku doesn't show much restraint around Kaiko now, but she doesn't go overboard like last time.

"You know you don't have to call us 'senpai'." Neru stated as we proceeded down the hallway.

"Yeah. We're friends now." Miku said and unlatched herself from Kaiko.

"Okay." She nodded in agreement.

"Meiko is waiting for us at the front gate. Let's not keep her waiting." I ushered everyone to quicken their pace.

"Took you guys long enough." Meiko waited impatiently next to the school gate.

"You know school ended 4 minutes ago." I said as Meiko joined the group.

"I'm curious on whether your homeroom even ended." Neru said in slight amazement.

"What's a homeroom?" we facepalmed at her reply.

"Meiko, you need more conviction for school." Miku said in a worried tone.

"She needs to actually study before that." Piko said as he chuckled.

"Let's go to the tournament!" Meiko ignored us.

"Yeah!" Teto cheered, while also trying to avoid the topic.

"I'm going to be the champion!" Gakupo declared.

All we could do was sigh as we watched the 3 most carefree people in our group.

…

"**Welcome to the 7****th**** annual Kiryoku tournament!" **an announcer exclaimed through a microphone. He wore a plain tuxedo and stood at the center of the arena. The arena was a raised platform constructed in the center of a baseball stadium. Lily's family must be insanely rich if they were able to rent out the only stadium in Karant. Since Karant is an artificially created island, it's known to have high price tags on plots of lands, so being able to rent out the Karant stadium is an amazing feat. **"We have a total of 22 participants this year. The tournament will advance using the ladder system, which we have already sorted out on the pamphlets you were given while entering the stadium." **The announcer waved the pamphlet in his hand as he explained.

The contestants were gathered on the grass field of the stadium beside the platform, while Neru, Miku and Piko were up on the audience seat somewhere. I looked around our group to see the other contestants. There were some familiar faces, which I presumed were probably Holders from our school. Other than them, I saw people much older than us. Lily mentioned that people from across the globe, wanting to fight Holders, had come to participate in this tournament. I could tell by just looking at their facial expressions that these people were all determined to fight. These people wouldn't have signed up for this tournament if they weren't certain they could take on the renowned so called Holders. After I had finished checking out the other contestants, I lowered my gaze to the pamphlet in my hand.

(I drew up a pamphlet but it seems I can't link it in this so I'll explain what's on the pamphlet briefly)

**Miroir Rin VS Natsune Saido/ Tanabe Asase VS Kamui Gakupo | Vayone Mizki VS Dragneel Matsu/ Veredich Don VS Shin Kaiko | Namine Ritsu VS Kasane Teto/ Parrel Bianca VS Shinomiya Kyouya | Kagamine Len VS Big Al/ Tonomiya Noro VS Kaze || Kanpeki Ororo VS Guzen Junichi/ Mr. Ironfist VS Sakine Meiko | Honne Dell VS Sanchez Viole**

**Grand Prize : 1,000,000 yen and a trip to a 5-star hotspring (2 rooms)**

I scanned the list for everyone's names and noticed that none of us was going to be facing against each other in the first rounds. When I read the name of the person I was going to fight against I felt a cold sweat go down my neck. The only thing I know about Big Al is that Rin had a hard time with him during the class duel a while back. She was able to win because she made use of her surroundings, but I can't do that here. The arena is a flat platform and I doubt I'll be able to use it to my advantage. I'll just hope that my ability can catch him off guard.

"**The tournament will be held for 5 days. The days will consist of the first rounds, second rounds, quarter finals, semi-finals, and the finals. As the tournament progresses only some of you will be able to advance on to the next rounds, so make sure you do your very best for the 1,000,000yen prize!" **the announcer said and began to step off the platform. **"The winning conditions for each fight is either until the opponent is deemed unable to fight or is knocked off the platform." **The man now stood directly in front of us. **"Now let's begin the first rounds. Will the contestants Miroir Rin and Natsune Saido step onto the stage?"**

"I'll be going first then." Rin said as she turned to face us for a moment.

"Good luck!" Meiko gave her a thumbs up.

**General POV**

Rin stood on the stage with her sabre gripped firmly in her right hand. She had been feeling anxious for the past couple of days, but her anxiety heightened even more when she found out that she was going to be the first one to fight.

Her opponent was a boy with short spiky white hair. He appeared to be the same age as Rin, but she wasn't able to know for certain. He wore white jeans that stuck to his legs and had on a blue vest over a white Y-shirt. His apparel was similar to an attire that is known to be worn by those who uses the weapon he held. A rapier.

"I'm surprised to see a sabre user." Saido stated his astonishment.

"It's nothing to be surprised by." Rin replied.

"Your sabre is known to be mainly used for light cavalry, so you don't see them used that often elsewhere." He worded his knowledge.

"I'm more surprised that you know all this." Rin said in disinterest. She didn't need someone to explain her weapon to her.

"Of course I do. I'm the world renowned fencing champion, Natsune Saido!" he declared proudly.

"I am Miroir Rin, daughter of the French army's general." Rin proclaimed.

"**Alright then. When you're ready." **The announcer got ready to begin. **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

The moment the fight had begun Saido lunged forward at an incredible speed. His rapier pointed towards Rin, he darted towards her like an arrow. Rin was startled by his speed and instinctively jumped to the side. However, she wasn't able to fully dodge as the edge of her shirt was cut by his rapier.

"This is the first time someone was able to avoid that." Saido mused. He didn't wait for Rin's response as he had begun his assault again. He closed the distance between them and rapidly thrust his rapier.  
"Tch" Rin gritted her teeth as she held her sabre close in attempt to reflect the sharp attacks. The heavy assault forced her back making, her inch closer to the edge of the platform. Saido being experienced in fencing was no lie, his swift and agile movements prevented Rin from counterattacking.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Saido snickered in between thrusts.

"Don't look down on me." Rin muttered between her teeth. As she blocked Saido's flurry she twisted her wrist and pushed the rapier to the side, using that spur of the moment she dashed forward on the opposite side to regain a better position on the platform.

"You're never going to beat me if you keep playing defense." Saido mocked as he turned to face Rin.

"You're a bit cocky for a 'world champion'." Rin smirked.

"What?" a vein popped on Saido's head. "I'll make you regret saying that." He clenched his teeth and bent his knees into the fencing posture. Rin instinctively lowered her posture as well, as she felt a sudden malice from his voice. Saido leapt forward and his second barrage of attacks had begun. However, this time his attacks weren't as fast as before, his thrusts were slower but held more force to them and were aimed precisely at Rin's vital areas.

"Rin is getting pushed back..." Kaiko murmured. The group of friends looked up at the platform in worry.

Rin's uniform was now covered in cuts and tattered in various places. Even if deflecting Saido's rapier was easier, blocking it required more strength. Rin was becoming exhausted as she urged her sabre to block the rapier.

"It doesn't matter who you are! You're no match for a world champion." He boasted and continued his assailment.

"You really are cocky." Rin sneered.

"Why you…" Saido grinded his teeth in anger and lunged his rapier at Rin's chest. Taking advantage of Saido's slip up, Rin side stepped to the right and twisted her hip to swing her leg against Saido's side. "Gaaah!" he cried out and stumbled to the side.

"You're too used to fencing matches. Don't expect to win when you're tied down by rules." Rin stated and pointed her sabre at Saido, who was gripping his rib.

"D-don't get ahead of yourself just because you hit me once." He scoffed. Saido took his hand off of his side and gripped his rapier. He rushed forward towards Rin and had begun his onslaught again. However, this time he was presumably consumed by rage as his movement was sloppier.

"This is pathetic. A world champion being consumed by rage so easily." Rin said in pity. As she deflected Saido's assault with more ease now, she twirled her sabre and stopped with a snap of her wrist, sending Saido's rapier flying.

"W-wha…" Saido stammered in shock. His mouth hanged agape, as if he didn't understand what had happened. Rin stood with her sabre extended and pointed at Saido's neck.

"**Winner, Miroir Rin!"** the announcer's voice declared from the stadium speakers.

**Len POV**

"Woo! I knew she could do it!" Teto cheered and jumped into the air.

"That's Rin for you." Gakupo said in admiration.

"Good job Rin!" we praised Rin as she came down from the arena.

"You really are amazing." I complimented her.

"I-I'm not that great." She averted her gaze from me and said modestly.

"What are you going to do about your uniform?" Gakupo pointed out Rin's tattered clothes.

"I'm glad I have a spare uniform, but I should probably wear clothes I don't need anymore next time." she looked down at her clothes and stuck a finger through one of the tears.

"You and the rest of us. I don't have any spare uniforms!" Gakupo complained.

"Miku got us spare clothes from our dorms, so there's no problem for us." I said as I lifted up the paper bag full of clothes.

"What about mine?!" Gakupo looked through the bag.

"You don't live in the dorms. Also you don't have time to change since your match is starting soon." Teto pointed out.

"I still have time! I can rush back home and get clothes!" Gakupo exclaimed and turned towards the exit.

"**The second match shall begin. Will the contestants Tanabe Asase and Kamui Gakupo step onto the stage?"**

"Damn it!" Gakupo cursed.

"Good luck." We laughed and saw him off.

**General POV**

Gakupo was standing nervously on the stage with his wooden kendo sword held firmly in his hand. On the opposite side of him was a boy with messy brown hair. He wore a gray t-shirt and had on blue shorts with white stripes on the side. His hands were covered by a pair of red worn out boxing gloves.

"You seem pretty young." Gakupo said.

"I'm your underclassman." Asase replied bluntly.

"Huh? You go to Karant?" Gakupo raised his eyebrow in astonishment.

"Yes, I'm part of the boxing club." Asase stated.

"Oh, I think I remember hearing your name before…" Gakupo tapped his chin as he thought. "You're the underclassman that joined the boxing club!" he put his fist to his palm in realization. "A lot of people are talking about the underclassman that became the ace."

"I'm honored that you know about me, Gakupo-senpai." Asase said in a respectful tone.

"You know me?" Gakupo sounded amazed that an underclassman would know him.

"The group you're in is rather well known in Karant." Asase said.

"**If you guys are done chatting. I shall now commence the 2****nd**** match."** The announcer interrupted.

"Okay then. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my underclassman!" Gakupo declared as he got into a ready posture.

"Same goes for you, senpai." Asase raised his arms to his chest.

"**Ready… FIGHT!"**

Asase advanced towards Gakupo in quick strides with his gloves raised to his face. Bringing his fist to the side, Asase tried to do a right jab to Gakupo's stomach. Gakupo braced himself and held his sword, pointing to the side, and blocked Asase's glove with the side of his wooden sword.

"'That's a good arm you got there." Gakupo grinned as he held back Asase's fist.

"I didn't become the ace for being weak." Asase replied and pulled back his right fist and extended his left. His fist jabbed against Gakupo's unprotected chest. Gakupo coughed and pushed his shoulder forward making Asase retract his fist. Gakupo swung down his sword, but Asase had already backed off. Gakupo rushed forward and started to swing his sword, not allowing Asase to escape. He repetitively swung his sword but Asase either dodged or blocked the attacks with the thick leather of his gloves. Asase had noticed that he was being pushed back to the ledge, so he ducked under Gakupo's strike. As Asase brushed past Gakupo, he turned his body and did a right hook on Gakupo's lower back.

"Guh." Gakupo grunted and stumbled a bit. Nonetheless, Gakupo regained his composure and turned to face Asase with a smirk on his face.

"Is something funny?" Asase tilted his head in wonder.

"It's nothing." Gakupo brushed it off. "Now come at me!" Gakupo said as he still had the grin on his face. Asase shrugged, figuring Gakupo was simply messing around. Asase decided to take advantage of the situation, since Gakupo was now near the ledge. He lunged forward, determined to end the fight in that single punch, so he put all of his weight onto his arm. Even if Gakupo were to block the punch, Asase was determined to push him back.

"Heh." Gakupo grinned. Gakupo stood his ground as Asase's fist drew closer. "Gotcha" Gakupo muttered as Asase's red boxing glove collided against him.

"Huh?" Asase voiced his confusion. No matter how much he tried to move his arm, it wouldn't budge an inch.

"You're pretty strong, but I'm stronger!" Gakupo declared as he had dropped his sword and had grabbed onto Asase's fist in his arms. "Hraaah!" Gakupo roared as he had begun to swing Asase around in circles.

"W-wooooaah!" Asase cried out helplessly as his body was ragdolled. After Gakupo had gained enough momentum he braced the ground and tossed Asase off the platform.

"**Winner, Kamui Gakupo!" **was announced as Asase's body landed on the grass floor.

**Len POV**

"What an underhanded way to win." Meiko said as Gakupo came down to us.

"I feel bad for that boy." Rin stated pitifully.

"W-what?! But I won!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Congrats on winning." I said and chuckled.

"Thanks…" Gakupo sounded more depressed than he was happy now.

"Well, at least you didn't have to worry about your uniform." I tried to cheer him up.

"**The next match is now underway. Will the contestants Vayone Mizki and Dragneel Matsu come onto the stage?"**

"Not one of us this time." I commented.

"When's my turn?!" Teto shouted in annoyance.

"I'm up after this…" Kaiko looked up at the platform anxiously.

"Don't be so tense." Rin advised her.

"Yeah, you'll do great!" Meiko grinned at Kaiko.

"**Now that the contestants are present, we shall now begin the match." **We glanced up at the stage. Now standing on the stage were two people. The girl that stood on the left side of the arena was standing gracefully, her head held high; she appeared as if she wouldn't let any sight of imperfection be shown to anyone. Her hair was magenta with a single ponytail going down the back. She wore a short elegant kimono that stopped just above her knees, its color matching the color of her hair with petal designs on the edges. In her hands were two fans with the same elegant design as her kimono. To the opposite side of her was a shirtless boy with spiky orange hair. There was nothing much to say about his apparel since he only had on a pair of baggy gray pants. He had a wide grin on his face as if he was anticipating the fight. **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

The duel had begun and Matsu had pressed his foot down and got ready to leap forward.

"Petal dance." Mizki spoke under her breath in a firm voice and soon after a soft gust of wind had begun to blow, however, it quickly changed into a powerful gust of wind. The overpowering wind had surrounded the arena and Matsu appeared to be struggling to hold onto his footing. Despite the heavy wind, Mizki appeared to be having no problem at all with it. She still stood fully composed.

"I… won't… go down like this!" Matsu gritted his teeth as he tried to push himself onwards.

"Flower bloom." Mizki pointed one of her fans at Matsu. And just like that he was sent flying straight off the platform.

"**Winner, Vayone Mizki!" **the wind had now stopped to a gentle breeze.

"What just happened?" Gakupo stared up at the platform totally baffled.

"Third year, Class S. Vayone Mizki." Meiko said with a grin on her face.

"Didn't you fight her before?" I recalled one of Meiko's previous fights with the Holders in our school.

"Yup. She still has a grudge against me though." She chuckled as she recalled.

"She's really strong…" Kaiko murmured in amazement.

"Yeah, she's probably second to Meiko in our school." Teto presumed. She looked anxious as if she was itching to fight her.

"**The fourth match shall be starting soon. After this match there shall be a 30 minute intermission before continuing the first round. Now will the contestants Veredich Don and Shin Kaiko approach the platform?"**

"It's finally my time to shine!" Kyu exclaimed with his plastic arms in the air.

"You'll do great!" Rin gave her an encouraging pat on her shoulder.

**General POV**

"This is rather disappointing. I came here to fight Holders, but I'm matched up against a little girl." The man called Don said disappointingly. Don had the typical thug look, with a buzz cut and wearing clothes that were much too big for him. "I'm not really into beating up little girls, but I guess I have to for that cash prize." Don smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"**Then the fight shall now begin. Ready… FIGHT!"**

Don had a menacing grin on his face as he rushed towards Kaiko.

"I'll end it quic-" Don was cut off mid-shout.

Don had run straight into a large plastic object. The previous feeling of superiority was drained out of Don as he lifted his head to see the owner of this plastic wall.

"W-what?" Don stuttered in bewilderment.

"I won't let you do as you want!" Kyu, who was now towering over Don by 10ft, yelled and kicked the Don who was still attached to his leg. Don helplessly soared through the sky and crashed into the spectator seats.

"**Winner, Shin Kaiko!"**

**Len POV**

"I think that was the fastest match so far." I commented as Kaiko come back to us.

"You really are something." Rin complimented.

"Kyu did all the work." Kaiko shied away and said modestly.

"Nonsense! You're great as well." Meiko laughed and messed up Kaiko's hair.

"I'm incredible! I could probably beat you as well!" Kyu boasted while on Kaiko's shoulder and pointed at Meiko.

"Haha. I can't wait for that day." Meiko replied.

"It's finally my turn to fight!" Teto cheered.

"There's going to be an intermission, so you'll have to wait a bit longer." I reminded her.

"What?! Why?!" Teto voiced her disappointment.

"**The next round shall begin after the break. The contestants who are already done with their first matches may leave, however the remaining contenders must meet up back here after the 30 minute intermission." **the announcer was back on the stage.

"We should take this time to get changed." I said and took my spare clothes out of the bag.

"Alright then, let's meet up back here after we get changed." Rin said and took the bag with the rest of the clothes.

"Okay! Vocaloid intermission!" Meiko cheered.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – I tried to make the action scenes a bit better, but I guess you can sort of tell I started getting lazy later into the story. Reason? I've been busy studying for an exam that was coming up and I was also sick for 2 days and my body felt too sore to write anything D: So I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I'm still sick right now, so I'll probably try to focus on getting better instead of writing this for a while.**

**I know a lot of you guys are disappointed about the previous chapter. The whole reveal on Len's power was something I was conflicted with, but then I decided to do this tournament so I just simply rushed it. I'm so-… I should stop apologizing.. I've been doing that too much in the previous chapters ; So yeah, I'll try to do my best to make up for such a disappointing reveal D;**

**I still don't have a proof reader so pardon any mistakes I make~ I try to proof read it myself, but I think someone else doing it is much more better **

**So leave a review and cure my fever! 8D… It'll help… probably c: Oh and feel free to PM me~ I accept ideas and proof readers!**


	9. Tournament: Round 1 Intermission

**UPDATE!**

**I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updates this past month, but I was too occupied to write anything. There are 2 main reasons why I wasn't able to update. One was because I was trying to get a Student VISA so I could study through the rest of my high school days in the US. Hence, I was busy preparing, however, I was denied by the private school there because they didn't want me to begin attending the school during the middle of the 2****nd**** semester. Sooooo now I have to wait till July… yay~ Okay so the other reason was League of Legends… yeaaaah. I know I shouldn't be gaming instead of writing, but I couldn't help it D;**

**Alright then, I'm immensely sorry for not updating and it doesn't make it any better that I'm writing an update/explanation instead of uploading a decently length chapter… sooooo to compensate for that; here's a short chapter!**

**(*IMPORTANT* Please check the previous chapter. I updated the 'pamphlet' so you can actually see who's going against each other on the first round. *IMPORTANT*)**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Nine – Tournament Round 1 Intermission**

**Len POV**

"Good job guys." Neru greeted us as we came up to the spectator seats.

"Hehe. I was pretty great, wasn't I?" Gakupo stuck a pose as he flaunted his win.

"That was impressive, Rin." Neru complimented her in true modesty.

"Oh, thanks." Rin was startled by Neru's comment. She was surprised because Neru had never really praised her about anything throughout the entire time they knew each other.

"Yup, but you won't be able to win my Len over." Neru teased and stuck her tongue out at Rin.

"W-what? W-who said I was trying to win him over?!" Rin retorted in a rather high tone.

"Mhm." Neru replied unconvinced.

"Why did they have to do an intermission right when it was about to be my turn?!" Teto fumes angrily.

"Relax, it'll be over in 20 minutes." I tried to calm her down. The resting period is 30 minutes but we spent 10 minutes changing out of our school uniform before we came up here. Those who already fought had no need to change, while everyone else including myself went to change in the locker rooms. Of course we went to separate locker rooms because of our genders, so I was the only one to change by myself. I didn't really mind being by myself, but I did get some malice filled stares from other male participants who were also in the room.

"I wonder who this Namine Ritsu is…" Piko wondered out loud as he looked down at the pamphlet.

"Hmm… I'm not sure." Meiko scratched her chin.

"Sounds like a girl's name." Gakupo commented.

"Namine Ritsu, First year, class S." Neru answered their curiosity.

"A girl from our school, which both Meiko and Gakupo don't know about. How mysterious." I said and chuckled.

"Why do you think that I'll know every single girl in the school?" Gakupo gave me a stern look.

"Cause you're you." Piko answered for me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gakupo shouted in question.

"Anyways." Neru spoke up. "She's from our school and also participating in this tournament so she might be a Holder, so be cautious Teto." She warned.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Teto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, Namine is from my class." Kaiko said in realization.

"If she's from your class how come you didn't realize sooner?" Miku tilted her head curiously.

"Well… she's really reserved. I've never seen her talk other than the times the teacher calls on her to read out of the text book." Kaiko explained.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." Meiko joked and patted Kaiko's shoulder causing Kaiko's cheek to light up in embarrassment.

"T-that was different!" Kaiko stated. "I talked to Kyu!"

"I don't think that really counts." Rin said with an awkward smile.

"Well it doesn't matter since she has us now." I said and grinned at Kaiko. Her face lit up a light crimson and she lowered her gaze down to the floor.

"Alright alright!" Neru said loudly and stepped between Kaiko and I. "No one is allowed to get into intimate situations with Len… other than me." Neru added the last part in silently.

"**The tournament shall resume in 5 minutes. Contestants Namine Ritsu and Kasane Teto please come onto the platform. The other contestants may stay where they are if they desire to do so, however when it is your turn to fight you must be here or you will be disqualified." **The voice instructed through the intercom.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Teto shouted and stood up. "I'm going then!" she gave us a short wave and quickly left the spectator area.

"Good luck!" Miku cheered after Teto.

**General POV**

"**It seems both participants are here now. If you're ready I shall now commence the match."**

"I've been ready!"

"…"

"**Then the 5****th**** match will now begin!"**

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay incredibly short chapter, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect another update within the week!... Hopefully ;; I might work on a short story on the side just to get my creative juices going… why does that sound indecent. EHEM. Anyways. The proof-reader spot is still open. Oh and it evolved to not only just proof-reading, but a job where you get to nag at me and tell me to work on my story :D… No pay, but you get to whip me. And no, not in the dirty kind of way. Get your minds out of the gutter! So feel free to give me a PM if you're interested c;**

**REVIEW THE REVIEWS** **(Wow I haven't done this in a long time)**

**Divine Service**** – **Battle scenes are easy to imagine, hard to word out D;. The naming thing is something I did with other characters as well, Rin for example. Kagamine means Mirror, but writing that was obvious so I changed it to Miroir, which is mirror in French, the country that she's from. You could probably notice other characters like that who originally have numbers in their name.

**PandaPuppet**** –** If you're interested feel free to give me a PM C:

**CitizenOfHedwigpolis**** – **Yeah, most people come here to see romance, but my story is more focused on action then romance… so yeaaah ;; More proofreaders the better~

**I3Len**** – **Thanks for worrying, I'm feeling greater after a month… *cough* yeah sorry for the late update D; I'm thankful since you're one of my readers who have been reading since the near beginning! Thanks for your support c:

**DualStarduster** – It's a short 30minute break She wouldn't be THAT mad, right? Ouo

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver** – The reaction may come out on the next chapter, but it'll be limited to the people in the tournament. The reaction from his classmates will come laaaaater~


	10. Tournament: Round 1 Part 2

**Update within a week! Just like I promised ;D**

**The fights in this are**

**Teto vs Ritsu**

**Len vs Big Al**

**Meiko vs Mr. Ironfist (Not an important character)**

**I'm hoping I did better in writing the fight scenes. I'm still a bit bad. **

* * *

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Ten – Tournament: Round 1 Part 2**

**General POV**

"**It seems both participants are here now. If you're ready I shall now commence the match."**

"I've been ready." Teto declared with a grin full of anticipation on her face. Teto stood in a readied posture; her naginata held out and prepared to lunge. Teto had on her school P.E uniform, so she didn't bother changing with the rest of the group during the intermission. The uniform was generic in Japan; navy bloomers with white stripes going down the sides and a white t-shirt.

"…" the other girl did not say anything but simply nodded. Namine Ritsu had a blank expression. It was practically impossible to tell what she had on mind with such a deadpan look on her face. Her clothes were somewhat similar to a Lolita style; she wore a poofy violet skirt with a white pattern going down the center and had on a matching violet collar blouse which appeared to be held together by some strings on the chest area. She had on black shoulderless sleeves with a golden edge around the wrist and had on a small purple top hat on her head, slightly tilted to the side.

"**Then the 5****th**** match will now begin! Ready… FIGHT!"**

"Haaaah!" Teto let out a shout and became a blur as she leapt forward with her naginata held like a lance.

"…" Ritsu, on the other hand, didn't even flinch as she simply raised her hand to her face.

"Got you now!" Teto shouted and thrust her naginata. However, before her blade tip was able to collide against Ritsu, Teto suddenly stumbled to the side. Her vision had suddenly become hazy. "W-what?" Teto stuttered and rubbed her eyes; the blur quickly disappeared as fast as it had come. She regained her posture and firmly gripped her weapon; her eyes darted around to relocate her opponent. Ritsu had used that moment to step a few meters away. She stood in plain sight but for some reason Teto continued to look around desperately for the pokerfaced opponent. "Where'd she go?" Teto stood bewildered as she scanned the platform.

"What's wrong with Teto?" Gakupo asked as the group watched Teto's unusual behavior from the spectator seats.

"She looks confused." Piko stated.

"So she IS a Holder." Meiko confirmed her suspicion with a smirk on her face; her smile looked as if she had just found another good pray.

"Figured." Neru muttered and bit the nail of her thumb in frustration. "This is going to make things difficult."

"So it's because of her Holder power Teto is like that?" Rin asked.

"Mhm." Neru answered.

"Is her power invisibility or something?" Gakupo questioned.

"Obviously not, since we can still see her." Neru replied sharply.

"So it's an ability that's messing up with only Teto's sight." Len concluded.

"Most likely." Neru nodded. "It's frustrating since we can't help Teto in any way." Neru gritted her teeth.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Rin said and earned a nod from the rest of the group.

"How could she disappear on a flat platform?" Teto asked no one in particular, her gaze roaming over the platform slowly. Ritsu continued to stride around the arena in plain sight, circling Teto. Despite, Teto's lack of vision, Ritsu had never gone on the offense and tried to attack her. _'She couldn't have left the platform or I'd have won by now.' _Teto had begun to process the situation. _'So that means she's here but I can't see her… I don't have time for this. '_ Teto grumbled in annoyance.

"?" Ritsu stopped in position as Teto changed her posture and held her naginata out to her side.

"If I can't see you, then I'll just force you to come out!" Teto exclaimed and started spinning her weapon in a fast side to side rotation.

"!" Ritsu's eyes widened as Teto's random assault brushed past her, barely grazing her arm.

"Let's see how long you can keep avoiding me." Teto grinned feeling excited that she could finally cut loose. She stopped swirling her weapon but instead had begun to swing her naginata in large arches covering almost a quarter of the entire arena on each swing.

"!" Ritsu jumped back as the blade portion of Teto's weapon almost made contact with her side. Her concentration broke for only a second as she jumped back, but it was enough for Teto to see Ritsu out of the corner of her eye.

"There you are!" Teto exclaimed and dashed forward towards the general direction Ritsu was, swinging her naginata in wide arches to make sure her opponent couldn't get away.

"…!" Ritsu's previous deadpan expression was now gone. She was now gritting her teeth as she tried to avoid Teto's assault.

"Looks like Teto got the upper hand now." Gakupo said with relief.

"Yeah, even if she can't see her opponent, she's making good use of her weapon's long range." Piko added in.

"No…" Meiko muttered.

"Huh?" Kaiko glanced up at Meiko confused.

"She's being too reckless." Neru explained in short.

"But Namine is being pushed back." Kaiko looked at a lost.

"Yes, but Teto still hasn't landed a single solid hit on her." Neru replied.

"That Namine girl hasn't landed a single hit either." Rin said.

"There's a difference between trying to hit and purposely not hitting." Neru told her. "She's had a lot of opportunities but she didn't take any. That girl has something up her sleeves."

"Teto is going to lose if she keeps this up." Meiko said gravely.

"You know you should be a bit more positive." Len lectured her.

"Yeah yeah." Meiko said nonchalantly; already being used to Len's scolding.

"I know you're around here somewhere!" Teto shouted and continued to swing. She still couldn't see Ritsu, but she would still notice something move at the corner of her sight; only using those small movements to direct her onslaught. Her focus was keenly on detecting Ritsu, so she didn't notice that her assault was leading her closer and closer to the edge. "Got ya!" Teto gripped the base of her naginata and swung it like a bat, feeling confident that she got her this time. However, to her dismay, she felt nothing collide against her weapon.

"Watch out!" a voice yelped from the spectator area, but a little too late.

"Wha-" Teto was cut off as she tried to turn her body. However, she felt a strong grip on her left arm and something stopping her leg from moving. Ritsu had appeared behind her and had grabbed onto Teto's arm and had her leg positioned between Teto's, keeping it from moving. With a surprising strength Ritsu hauled Teto's arm over her shoulder and did a judo throw, hurling Teto off the platform and onto the stadium's grass.

"**Winner, Namine Ritsu!"**

**Len POV**

The next round had started, but we paid it no mind as we welcomed the girl with a sullen expression; her twin drills drooping, mimicking her mood.

"You tried your best!" Miku gave her a light hug as she reassured her.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to lose anything." Gakupo said.

"B-but… 1,000,000yen worth of bread…" Teto mumbled miserably.

We all sighed and smiled. _'Typical Teto'_

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to buy you some bread once I win." Meiko said with an overconfident grin.

"Who said you'll be the one winning?" Rin asked, challenging her.

"I'd be glad to fight you at the finals." Meiko smirked.

"Oi." I nudged them and craned my neck slightly towards Teto.

"Right…" Meiko bit her lip.

"Teto want to go to a bakery on our way home after the tournament is over?" Miku asked as they sat down.

"Sure!" Teto perked up; her imaginary tail wagging happily.

"That was easy." Piko chuckled.

"So…" Gakupo got our attention. "Len's fight is next."

"Obviously he'll win." Meiko said fully assured.

"He can't lose to someone I already beat." Rin added in.

"Ahaha… I think you guys are thinking too highly of me." I laughed awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Nonsense! You're supposed to be my rival." Rin declared sternly.

"I really don't remember when I agreed to this." I said to no one, since I knew she probably wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey guys!" a familiar ice-cream maniac voice called out to us.

"You're back early." Neru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… When I went to Tokyo I found out they only made one batch of the new flavor ice cream and it was sold out by the time I got there." Kaito briefed us his disappointing trip.

"What kind of flavor was it anyways?" Piko asked curiously.

"Kimchi." Kaito said nonchalantly.

"Wait, isn't that spicy cabbage?" Neru asked, cringing as she thought of the taste.

"Spicy ice cream." I flinched as I imagined the taste.

"What kind of shop sells that kind of ice cream?" Rin asked with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"No! We don't want to know!" Neru stopped Kaito from telling us.

"Anyways. What'd I miss?" Kaito asked after a short moment of silence.

"Rin, Gakupo, and Kaiko won. Sadly, Teto lost." Miku filled him in.

"I should have signed up for the tournament as well…" Kaito grumbled, looking rather displeased with his day.

"You had to be here from the very beginning if you wanted to participate." I told him.

"It's your fault for wanting ice cream so much." Gakupo said.

"But… kimchi flavored ice cream." Kaito mumbled.

"I will never understand your taste." Neru sighed.

"**Winner, Shinomiya Kyouya!"**

Our conversation came to an end as the match result was announced.

"**Will the contenders Kagamine Len and Big Al come onto the stage?"**

"Guess I'm up." I stood up from my seat.

"Kick his ass!" I heard Gakupo shout as I made my way down.

"Heh. You're the kid who beat Miki, right?" Big Al sneered in question.

"Yeah, what of it?" I admitted.

"I watched your fight. Nothing impressive, just full of cheap tricks." He snickered. "I don't know what kind of confidence you got from beating Miki, but you should give up on winning. Cheap tricks may work on someone as idiotic as her, but it won't work on me."

"Didn't you lose as well?" I pointed out.

He gritted his teeth. "That was just luck." He spat. "I could beat that blondie anytime I want."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"**If you're both ready to fight, then I shall begin the 7****th**** match. Ready… FIGHT!"**

"I'll end it quick!" Big Al snarled and spread is arms to his sides; his arms shifting into a more beastly form. "I'll make it quick and painless!"

Holding my ground, I make my hand into a fist and get into a fighting posture. For the past couple of days I've been trying to make use of my ability in actual full frontal combat. However, for some reason it was much harder to do than expected. So all I achieved was getting one move sort of down, and I'm not even sure if it'll be effective. "Pressure: Fist." I put focused tension on the tip of my fist as Big Al leapt in the air to pounce me. Instead of side stepping to dodge the giant ball of fur, I stepped forward towards Big Al; not in range of his claws, but still within his arms.

"What are -." Big Al became startled by my sudden closeness, but before he could react any further I punched him in the gut.

"Release." I let out the gathered pressure upon contact and let it burst against Big Al's abdomen.

"Kuha!" the burst made saliva spew out of his mouth as the air was knocked out of him. The force was powerful enough to send him spiraling backwards and skid along the platform.

"I guess that wasn't enough." I murmured as I glanced down at my fist. I was hoping to end this fight in one hit, but it seems Big Al was able to resist some of the force.

"The hell was that…" Big Al grunted in pain as he tried to pull himself up. "I don't know what kind of trick you pulled, but now you've made me mad." He growled maliciously.

"C'mon pup." I smirked only making him more enraged.

Big Al roared and sprinted at me, holding his claws outstretched. I stood there patiently as he drew closer. He seemed cautious about jumping at me again so he stayed on the ground and swung his wolf like arms at me.

"Pressure: Point." I made a small pressured point right where Big Al's paw was swinging towards and burst it, making his arm go limply back. "Pressure: Leg." Using that opening I twisted my body and kicked Big Al in the ribcage. Bursting the pressure point I had put on my leg, the immense force strengthened my kick and I could hear something crack as Big Al went soaring out of the arena and collide against the stadium wall.

"**Winner, Kagamine Len!"**

"I knew your power was impressive." I felt arms go around my neck as I came through the door up to the observation area.

"We're in public." I glanced sideways to see Meiko's chin resting on my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?!" Rin's voice trembled as she asked.

"Taking care of my kouhai." Meiko said indifferently.

"Show some decency at least!" Rin exclaimed, her face burning up.

"Fine fine~" Meiko reluctantly pulled her arms off of me and we sat down with the rest of the group. As we sat down I thought I could hear Neru sigh in relief.

"Len that was awesome!" Kaito sat down beside me before Neru could sneak her way there. "How'd you get so strong?!"

"Right… Kaito was gone then." I clicked my tongue.

"It turns out Len is a Holder!" Gakupo informed him.

"Oh wow. How come you haven't ever told us?!" Kaito asked.

"He did, a couple days ago." Neru answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked, feeling a bit left out.

"You were constantly gone, travelling around for ice cream." Piko replied.

"I'm worried about your attendance." Rin said.

"It's fine. I probably have enough school days." Kaito said casually.

"Don't regret it later." Neru said.

"Why would I regret anything? I live like the wind! Freely roaming." Kaito said proudly.

"Yeah, we aren't going to get through his carefree personality." I said with a sigh.

…

**(I'll be skipping these fight scenes because I feel like the story can progress normally without seeing these. Just knowing the outcome should be enough)**

"**Winner, Kaze!"**

...

"**Winner, Guzen Junichi!"**

"You're up now." I glanced at Meiko.

"**Will the contenders Mr. Ironfist and Sakine Meiko come onto the platform?"**

"End it quick so we can go home!" Gakupo requested as Meiko got up. It was almost 7 in the evening as the sun neared the horizon.

"Len treat me to some dinner if I win." Meiko said with a grin.

"But it's obvious you're going to win." I pointed out.

"Then you better figure out where we're going." Meiko said with a teasing tone as she left.

"W-wait! We can't let them go off somewhere by themselves!" Rin automatically rejected the idea. "Who knows what Meiko will do if they're alone together!"

"No matter how much I respect her, I can't allow this." Neru spoke through her teeth as she bit her nail in irritation.

"I don't think it's a good idea either…" Kaiko spoke up meekly.

"**Now that both participants are here, I shall now commence the 10th match."**

I turned my attention back to the stage, ignoring the commotion behind me. I didn't pay too much mind to them because using my Holder powers caused too much physical and mental exhaustion.

"Let's make a bet." Gakupo suggested. "I bet she'll end it with one punch."

"I feel like she's going to taunt her opponent a bit and then win." Piko guessed.

"Of course she's going to have a long good fight!" Kaito declared and we looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"When has she ever done that?" Gakupo asked rather perplexed that Kaito could think that way, and he simply shrugged in reply.

"So what about you, Len?" Piko turned his gaze to me.

"Hm… probably a kick." I guessed, not really caring.

**General POV**

"**Ready… FIGHT!"**

"Hahahaha!" the man called Mr. Ironfist bellowed. The man was huge. His height was about 200cm and he was built like a professional body builder.

"Hm?" Meiko gazed at him puzzled.

"You should be honored to be able to fight against the great Ironfist!" he proclaimed. "My fists are capable of breaking iron!"

Meiko let out a long drawn out sigh and shook her head. "Let's just get this over with."

"I don't like hurting pretty little ladies like you, so I'll try to not make it hurt that much." He said modestly. "You know what? Just to be the gentleman that I am, I'll let you get the first blow." He offered and put his hands on his hips and pushed his chest out.

"Don't regret it." Meiko muttered and walked up to Mr. Ironfist.

"Go ahead. Punch me or kick me, do whatever you want!" Ironfist said with a stupid grin on his face.

Meiko lifted her right leg and placed her foot firmly on his abdomen, however she exerted no strength into her leg and simply placed it on him.

"Hm?" he glanced down in confusion. He was expecting some sort of impact, but all he felt was something light pressing against him. "What are you doing, little miss?"

"Being disappointed." Meiko then applied some strength onto her leg and lightly pushed.

"Gak!" his muscular abdomen indented in the shape of Meiko's shoe, but before it could be pushed in any further his body shot like a bullet straight off the stage and crashed against the stadium wall.

"**Winner, Sakine Meiko!"**

**Len POV**

"Let's go!" Gakupo groaned as he got up and stretched.

"We're not going to watch the last match?" Rin asked as the rest of us got up.

"I think everyone wants to go home rather than watch another match." Piko said.

"It's not important anyways." Gakupo added.

"Yeah, and we have to go to the bakery before it closes." Miku gestured at Teto.

"Alright then." Rin nodded.

"We should get a move on. Meiko is probably already waiting for us." I ushered everyone along and we headed down the stairwell.

"Len~ Dinner~ Dinner~" Meiko mused happily as we made our way out of the stadium.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't allow this!" Rin spoke up sternly. "Who knows what kind of indecent acts they'll do if left alone!" Neru nodded in agreement.

"I won't do anything like that." I said, taken aback by her accusation.

"I'm not worried about YOU doing something, but rather I'm worried about what Meiko would do." Rin pointed at Meiko, who was looking away and whistling.

"We'll let you go if you have someone else with you as well." Neru suggested.

"I'm so jealous…" I heard Gakupo grumble at the side.

"Well we're going this way. See ya guys tomorrow." Piko smiled and dragged the grumbling Gakupo away.

"Let Kaiko go!" I heard Kyu suggest. I returned my attention back to the bickering girls, who were now arguing about who was going to come with us.

"You know what?" I interrupted their conversation. "It's summer break now so I can just treat Meiko to some lunch. It'll be in broad daylight so it should be fine and if you guys still insist on a chaperone then you all could join us." I proposed.

Meiko looked reluctant but the other girls glanced at each other for a moment before replying.

"That sounds good." Neru nodded.

"Tch." Meiko clicked her tongue in disappointment.

We split up with Meiko along the familiar riverside path and now the only remaining members of the group were Rin, Neru, Kaiko, Kaito and I, all of which lived in the dorm. As we entered the residential district Rin brought up the previous topic.

"So when are you going?" Rin asked, receiving some confused glances. "The lunch, I mean." She corrected.

"Oh, tomorrow." I answered bluntly.

"What? Why so soon?!" Rin inquired in a higher than normal tone.

"Sooner the better." I shrugged, wondering why it mattered so much.

"But I was planning on training all afternoon…" Rin murmured.

"Don't worry, Rin. We'll go with them and make sure they don't do anything bad." Neru put her hand on Kaiko's shoulder as she reassured Rin.

"B-but…" she sounded conflicted.

"Well you can do whatever you want. We're just going to get some lunch." I told her. My body felt much more exhausted now so I felt entirely sluggish. I'll probably end up skipping dinner and simply take a shower and go to sleep.

"I fight Gakupo tomorrow…" Rin mumbled to herself. "Oh, it's fine then. I don't need to train that much." She decided.

…

"Oomph." I fell face first onto my futon the moment I set it out. If I knew using my Holder power would cause this much strain on my body I would of at least trained for it earlier. At my current stamina I can barely use it for over 3 minutes. Meiko, on the other hand, has been training before we even met, which is about 7 years ago, so she can utilize her power as much as she wants without having to deal with exhaustion taking over her any time soon.

I didn't notice any sign of Neru on my way to my room so I figured I should be safe tonight. I'm hoping she is feeling tired as well so she doesn't bother to come in here. I held onto that thought as I felt the fatigue finally consume me and drifted off to sleep.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Hm… not sure if the action scenes were good enough. Oh well. Most of the recent reviews usually talk about how much they're anticipating Teto's fight and I was wondering why no one was curious about Len's fight, but then I realized the tournament ladder was messed up in the Part 1 chapter, so you guys should go check it out now since I fixed it up a bit.**

**OHRIGHT Something important. I KNOW Namine Ritsu is actually a guy, but I didn't know that before I wrote him into the story, so... too late to change it now! You'll have to deal with a female Namine Ritsu who doesn't really crossdress since 'she's' a girl already. **

**As I wrote this chapter I noticed how much errors I make in my writing and it still gets to me. So proofreaders are really needed! Oh and in the review feel free to point out some mistakes so I can go back to it and fix it. I know it may be unfortunate that you had to read it with the mistakes, but I want the other new readers to be able to enjoy the story without having to deal with a lot of grammatical mistakes. Don't worry, they'll have to deal with those mistakes when they get to current updates ;**

**Ohright, and no. Meiko does not have mood swings. The reason she got so uhm.. lazy? In her fight, was because she was disappointed that she was facing another weak opponent. So yeah, that's the reason.**

**Update on my current situation – my winter break is now over so I'll be going to school now again. However, don't expect the updates to get delayed because of it. It's actually a good thing since I have the tendency of writing plot ideas for my stories during class in my notebook. So… more updates~**

**Review the reviews**

**KaikiSherra**** – **Yeah thanks for telling me about that. That's what happens when I don't got proofreaders ;. Anyways, since you've already read the later chapters you should know that Kaito doesn't have that much of a serious role right now. He's mostly gone 'adventuring', however I am planning to make him more involved later on sooo… look out for it~

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver**** – **Yeah, sorry 'bout that short chapter D; I realized as I wrote this chapter that it was summer break in the story… so I think the reaction is going to come much laaaaater. ;

**I3Len** – Cliff hangers! My specialty!... (not really) Hope you aren't too disappointed about Teto's fight D;

**PandaPuppet** – I don't care what you write. I just like reading what people say. It gives me motivation. And truth be told, when I saw that I had a new email and checked your review I couldn't help but laugh. I saw it at school so I basically just started laughing randomly and my friends stared at me funny


	11. Tournament: Date?

**Update! Short chapter… that is all (please don't hurt me)**

* * *

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Difference in Worlds**

**Chapter Eleven – Tournament: Date?**

**Len POV**

"Let's go, Len!" Meiko burst into my room early in the morning.

"It's still 10AM." I said as I glanced at the digital clock on my desk.

"We need to go early if we're going to try and get the good seats." Neru informed me as she stepped into view. Rin stood beside her and I could see Kaiko's blue locks poking out of the side of the door.

"What seats?" I gave them a confused look. Why would getting lunch require us to get the 'good seats'?

"For the movie of course!" Meiko stated a matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" I tilted my head.

"We decided to watch a movie before lunch." Rin explained.

"And I wasn't informed?" I asked.

"We tried to call you yesterday but you were already asleep." Rin told me.

"Right…" I recalled my fatigue from yesterday. "I know I was buying lunch, but am I buying the movie tickets as well?" I asked nervously.

"You aren't going to make us poor girls pay, are you?" Meiko asked innocently.

I heaved a large sigh knowing that I couldn't win. "Fine…"

"Well, you better hurry and get ready then. We're leaving in 5." Meiko said but didn't move away from the doorway.

"You know I can't change with the door open." I pointed out.

"Oh right."

"That doesn't mean for you to come in!" I glared at Meiko, who was stepping into my room instead of out.

"Fine~" she laughed, sticking out a teasing tongue at me and left; shortly after I heard Rin scolding her. Regardless, I didn't pay too much mind as I walked over to my desk and pulled open my drawer. I kept my money in a little box in the corner of the drawer, so I pulled that out and opened it. Immediately, I let out an audible groan as I saw how much I had left.

"I guess I'm getting a part-time job during the break."

…

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

We were now in one of the two cinemas in Karant. The one we were at was located on the 10th floor of a department store.

"It's summer now so we need to watch a chilling horror movie!" Meiko declared. She was wearing black jeans that stuck tightly on her legs and a simple white t-shirt with no design on it. This was her attire she'd usually wear when she was out, especially during the summer.

"This movie looks okay." Rin, who was wearing black shorts and a white sleeveless blouse, pointed at a movie poster with the title 'Honor' on it. It was a movie set in the medieval times where a Royal knight fights for his kingdom. It seemed like a generic thing Rin would enjoy since she has a thing for justice and also has so much pride for her home country.

"We want to see this." Neru and Kaiko were beside a poster with romance movie on it. Neru was wearing a black skirt with a white edge and had on a gray sleeveless collar shirt. Kaiko, on the other hand, wore an azure sundress, which reached down to just above her knees and was also sleeveless.

"We can't watch 3 different movies." I spoke up.

The girls must have realized they wouldn't be coming to the same conclusion anytime soon, so they gave each other a firm look and nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor!"

…

"I'll go get the tickets for the zombie movie, so you guys should probably decide on who's sitting where." I advised them as I made my way to the ticket counter. The girls quickly looked at each other again.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor!"

…

"Here's our aisle." Neru called us over to the center row of the theater. Our seats were possibly the best seats in the theater. Compared to the other aisles, our row and the row in front of it had a large gap in between them so we could freely stretch out our legs without having to show any restraint.

I took my seat in the center, since the girls wouldn't let me sit anywhere else, while Meiko sat on my left and Kaiko on my right. Neru appeared to be disappointed as she took her seat next to Kaiko. It seemed the second spot Rin wanted other than the seat beside mine was the one next to Meiko. She claimed that it was because she wanted to keep an eye on her just in case.

As the movie went on I had a feeling that this might have not been the best choice of movie to watch. Roughly 20 minutes in and I noticed Kaiko was shaking and had shrunk back into her chair. Neru, who was sitting beside her, had a look of boredom and was uninterested in the movie. Meiko, on the other hand, probably wasn't even watching the movie anymore.

"Kya kya~" she was making unconvincing shouts of terror as she latched onto my left arm. I expected Rin to do something about this but when I turned to look at her, her face had gone pale and her hands were gripping tightly at the armrest.

A bunch of jump scares and gore filled moments later the movie was finally over.

"That was a good movie~" Meiko said as she stretched her arms.

"You weren't even watching it." I said.

"It's finally over…" Rin groaned.

"It was okay." Neru shrugged.

I turned to look at the girl who was frightened throughout the movie. "You alright Kaiko?"

"Uhm… I think she fainted." Neru stated, nudging Kaiko's limp body.

…

"Mmm…" Kaiko began to stir.

"Don't move too much or you're going to fall." Meiko said as she repositioned Kaiko on her back.

"Mm… what happened?" Kaiko mumbled, still half dazed.

"You passed out." Rin told her.

"If you're not feeling well we could call it a day." I said in consideration.

"No!" Kaiko perked up. Quickly after, Kaiko's face grew red from embarrassment and buried her head into Meiko's back. "… It's my first time going out with my friends like this." Kaiko murmured into the back of Meiko's shirt.

After hearing Kaiko's confession we glanced at each other and smiled.

"Where we going for lunch then?" I asked, grinning at Kaiko.

"Oh! I know a good café near the school! I was there with a bunch of kouhai's before and it was amazing! Let's go there!" Meiko didn't even wait to hear our reply as she ran off, Kaiko was holding onto her for dear life now.

…

"I can't believe I lost every single rock, paper, scissor game…" Rin grumbled as we left the café.

"I can't believe Meiko WON every single time." Neru pointed out.

In the café they did another rock, paper, scissor match for the seating arrangements, and I ended up being sandwiched between Neru and Meiko, while Rin and Kaiko sat on the other side.

The café was beyond my expectation. Despite the fact that the café is in a secluded area near our school, the food there was surprisingly gratifying. However, I probably could have enjoyed it more if I was the one actually feeding myself. Both Meiko and Neru were indulging themselves in feeding me. I'm not saying that it was a bad experience. I mean, who could hate being fed by two fairly attractive girls? But the stares were the things that got to me. It's hard to eat with a whole bunch of people glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have been brutally murdered by now. Every time one of the two would feed me I could feel malice radiating out of almost every single guy in the café. Regardless, they weren't the reason I was afraid. The person who sat directly opposite of me was emitting one of the most terrifying auras I've ever seen. Her usually clear blue eyes, which could captivate me at times, were a darker hue and her blonde hair was rising slightly as if her intimidating aura was like a breeze blowing upwards. Each time food got into my mouth I would feel too nervous to chew for a long time and simply gulped it down not being able to savor the taste. Thankfully, I was eating omurice so I never choked. I would have expected for either Meiko or Neru to notice, but they paid no attention to Rin, it was as if they were doing it on purpose.

Gratefully, this didn't last long since a waiter approached us during our meal and requested for us to show some restraint. Apparently it seemed we were disturbing the other customers, which I obviously could tell. Meiko and Neru grudgingly stopped feeding me and started to actually eat their own food, which consisted of a salad bowl for Neru and meat soba with extra meat for Meiko. Rin seemed pleased with the outcome and went back to eating her cake with orange slices in the center. Kaiko, during the occasion, was eating blueberry shaved ice with an expression of pure bliss. It was as if she and the shaved ice were the only existing things in her world at that moment. I grabbed my spoon for the first time and was about to finish off the rest of my omurice, but I immediately put my spoon back down. Meiko and Neru were able to feed me my entire plate of food within that short amount of time they had to feed me. After lunch, when we, I mean **I **had to pay, I was thankful for winning yesterday's bet because without the extra money from that I wouldn't have been able to pay for this as well as the movie.

"Should we go to the stadium now?" Rin asked, bringing me out of my thought.

"It's almost 3." Neru said as she glanced at her phone screen. After we left the café we've been loitering around the area and the school. It would have been a waste of time to return to the dorm since we'd only be there for 10 minutes and then have to leave again.

"We'd probably have to wait a while before the tournament starts, but we can go now." I said with a small shrug.

"Sure, why not?" Meiko agreed.

We all came to an agreement and made our way to the stadium.

"I had a good time." Meiko said with her arms behind her head. "Even if a third party group joined us."

"It was fun." Kaiko said meekly.

"I wouldn't mind going on another date." Neru said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"D-date?!" Rin reacted instead of me. "This was a date?"

"I don't think 5 people going out like this count as a 'date'." I said.

"Hm… I guess so. I would want my first date with Len to be more romantic~" Neru mused.

"What?! You can't!" Rin blurted out.

"Why not?" Meiko asked with a teasing smirk.

"Eh- ah… uhm…" Rin's face turned beat red as she shut her mouth.

After that Rin remained mostly silent throughout the walk to the stadium.

"You guys are here early." Piko said in a little bewilderment.

"What happened at lunch?" Gakupo leaned close to me and asked.

"Nothing much, we watched a movie before it." I answered nonchalantly.

"What?! You were on a date then!" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't a date!" Rin denied.

"Uhm, I don't think you guys have the time to be standing here." Miku said as she pointed at the stage. The announcer in the black tuxedo was walking up onto the stage.

"Oh crap!" Gakupo snapped around and bolted for the stairwell.

"I'll be going too then!" Rin shouted as she followed after him.

"Kick his ass!" Teto shouted after her.

"Uhm… who are we supposed to cheer for?" Kaiko asked in confusion.

"Whoever you want." I shrugged.

"…"

"**Go Rin!" **Teto, Meiko, and Neru cheered.

"Good luck, Gakupo!" Piko cheered out to him. "You'll need it." he didn't shout the last part.

**General POV**

"**Welcome back to the 7****th**** annual Kiryoku tournament! We're proud to present to you the 2****nd**** round! Half of the entire participants from yesterday are now gone and half of the current contestants that are remaining will be gone by the end of the day! We'll get straight into the first match, so will the participants Miroir Rin and Kamui Gakupo come onto the stage!**

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Yeah yeah, 2,000 words. I know it's not that great, but I felt like the transition from the 'date' to 'fighting' seemed awkward, so I figured I should make this one short. I probably have a working schedule going on where I'll upload at least one chapter a week. If I'm in the mood I may write 2 chapters, but that's if writer block doesn't get to me. If you don't see an update within a week, then it might mean I'm sick or something, because I had a sore throat since yesterday and now I'm starting to feel a bit cold so… yeah. If I do get sick I'll try my best to get better as fast as possible.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter counts as a filler chapter, but it should be a decent enough chapter. **

**There's one thing hard about writing stories. When you write a story like mine where there are a bunch of characters, then it's hard to write dialogue depending on their personality. The two characters in my story that gives me some struggle are Neru and Kaito. There is another thing that may influence the personality of some of the characters and that's a personal problem. It usually depends on my attention span. I usually listen to podcasts or watch youtube videos as I write, so if I my attention gets more focused to the other thing I'm doing then I might write some strange things ;; Sorry if you guys get confused~**

**Okay the thing I'm desperate for is proofreaders just drop me a PM if you can. Even if you don't proofread, I'd be glad if you guys could find some mistakes in my story and just put it into a review.**

**And… that's all I got to say. I won't write that much this weekend 'cause I want some sleep since school started 8D**

**Hm… not a lot of reviews this time :L**

**Review the review**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver** – Strong, but can't be used much 'cause of the exhaustion he gets~ Glad to know you'll keep reading my story :D

**I3Len** – Mhm, Teto was one of my favorite personalities to write. I don't think it's just his fighting they don't take seriously And yeah, he did win something, you'll know what if you read the chapter. Continue ranting~ I don't mind. I like reading long reviews c: School gives me tons of spare time to write down story plots for my story 8D

**flowerjoy1212** – I should probably write in the summary that this is sort of a 'harem' genre ; I'm sorry to disappoint you since this chapter didn't have those two characters that much D:


End file.
